A History Of Tortall
by Robinwyn
Summary: Here chronicles the story of the makers of History whose story remained untold. Until now, that is. It all started with a spell, a spell that could change the world for better or worse and could change the very fate of the people who use it... Ch. 19 up
1. Before HE

Notes: - Commodore, Charge, Sarget, Brigadier, Privateer, Ensignal, Master. Duncan Weaver becomes the 1st king of H.E. and later, his family gets a summer fief named Conté, thus.  
  
Before H.E.- Aura Moonwave stood at the podium. It was her turn to tell of her findings. There had been several reports of spidrens in the country. There had also been reports of killer centaurs and bothersome pixies. Something had to be done to get rid of the destruction these Beasts were making. There were plenty of wizards to do something, but how to go about it was what Aura had to figure out.  
  
"I have found a way," she said, "to rid this land of the Beasts that have plagued us these past few years since we came here. We cannot live among them peacefully. I have searched our libraries for days to find this. What I have come up with is a spell. It is simple yet powerful. It will force every existing Beast to be confined to the place it came from. I have only the crude beginnings of the spell here. It needs to be perfected by the more powerful wizards before it will work." As soon as she said this, she produced a paper from inside her jacket pocket. She opened it and read aloud, "These creatures who came before, shall live in this Realm no more. By our strong and mighty hand, we banish them to their former land!"  
  
She stepped from the podium and took her seat. The Head Wizard came over and she handed him the paper with the spell. Ever since her band of explorers had came to settle here, it had been a non-stop battle with the Beasts, as her people called them. They had been trying for ten years to find a way to get rid of them. Only recently had the problem with the Beasts become so serious to the point of daily attacks on their fortress.  
  
The city within had increased over the years and then, so had the Militia. More people had wanted to join in the fight against the Beasts. Since last year, Good Cove had been desperate enough to allow women and girls to fight. Usually, females were allowed other rights such as voting and holding positions of honor, but never were they allowed to fight. Fighting, for females, was considered unwomanly. Women were physically weaker than men, and therefore, could not be risked in the battles of Good Cove.  
  
However, since women had been allowed, more young girls were beginning to come forward to train in families where no sons were present. It seemed that the parents, having not yet produced any sons, felt that their daughters were capable of handling the work of a Fighter.  
  
Boys, as well as girls, could be seen in the fields of some Fightmaster, learning the ways of the Militia and how to handle weapons. Aura had been training since two years ago. Now she was sixteen and a Privateer in the Militia. It was just under a Brigadier and above Ensignal and Master. There were two groups of fighting men and women: the Fighters and the Militia. The Militia was concerned with the details of battles and the fighting in the long term wars. The Fighters were concerned with the skirmishes, scouting, and patrol duty. The Fighters also were in charge of training people to fight so that one day they could maybe join the Militia.  
  
For children as old as twelve, who had been born in the Other Land, joining the Militia was an option. They would train with the Masters and learn to fight, but they would also be put in charge of other heavier matters if they were seen fit.  
  
Aura had started out as a Master in the Militia, but those who were Wiser had seen that she had a knack for devising schemes and researching for ideas and solutions to problems. This ability was not Mysticality. Only Wizards had Mysticality and Wizards were not allowed in the Militia. This was something she had learned.  
  
She was taught from Younghood how to do well in what she was asked. She was very intelligent. She could read from age two. This was considered a sign of High Intelligence. It wasn't Mysticality, but it was also a gift from Above. People with High Intelligence often got very far in their life. Most other sixteen-year-olds would still be an Ensignal or even a Master still.  
  
As for those with Wizard skills, they were all tested at six months old. If they were found to possess such skills, they were taken from their home to train and hone their Mysticality skills. When they were eight, they would be placed in an Order. There were six Orders: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Stone, and Color. Each Order possessed gifts corresponding to that Order name. Wizards in Color possessed gifts that did not belong in any of the other Orders. These Wizards were the most honored.  
  
The Wizard looked at the paper and nodded. "Thank you," he said. "It will be very interesting to see how this turns out." He motioned to the other Wizards in the room and they all left.  
  
The meeting was adjourned and Aura left for her rooms. Once she had arrived at the wing of the barracks marked with the symbol for females: a gold circle crossed by a silver circle with an orange ball in the center, she walked to the third door and unlocked it. She shut the door behind her and removed her jacket and her boots.  
  
She went to her desk and produced a paper. This was another copy of the spell. She looked at it. How were the Wizards going to make this work? All she had found was the words to the spell and a description of what it was for. The book never said anything about how to activate the spell or how to change the words so that it would work. Oh well, she thought. The Wizards will figure it out. I know they will.  
  
A few days went by; then a few more. Aura grew bored of waiting for the Wizards to come up with an answer. Every day they promised to find the solution. Every day the entire Militia sat in the meeting hall waiting for the Wizards. They never came. The Militia waited everyday in the meeting hall in silence. They all hoped that the Wizards would come. They didn't.  
  
Finally, several days later, they came. The great door in the side of the meeting hall opened. In walked all the Wizards. First came the Order of Color. Second came Earth, followed by Fire, then Water, Wind, and Stone. They all sat at the stage. The Head Wizard stepped up to the podium.  
  
He began, "We have indeed found a solution. We have prepared the spell. We will activate it tomorrow at dawn in front of all Good Cove. Meeting adjourned."  
  
All the Wizards rose as one and left, led by Stone and followed up by Color in the rear. Then all the Militia left to get some sleep. It was already the tenth hour after midday and dawn was only a few hours away.  
  
Dawn came. Everyone in Good Cove had turned out for this event. Everyone had brought a seat or a blanket to sit on. The Wizards had decided to hold the activation on the central lawn. They had raised a platform to stand on as they read the spell. The people gathered, Wise and Young alike. The Militia sat in even columns and rows just in front of the platform. The Fighters sat behind them, ranged out in a semicircle, protecting the Militia and the front of the platform. Everyone else was spread out behind the Fighters; a family here, a school group there, and so on until there was no more room on the lawn for anyone else.  
  
All of the Wizards had arranged themselves on the platform. The Head Wizard would read the spell while the other Wizards would complete the physical part. They had found things to represent what they wanted in the spell. The Order of Earth found leaves of a Carthakian Violet, which had tiny hairs on them so they felt soft, would represent the Beasts that they wanted to get rid of. The Order of Fire decided to burn the leaves to represent their destruction. Stone would create a barrier where the leaves' ashes were to float to. Wind was in charge of blowing the ashes inside the barrier. Water had to provide a light rain to keep the fire contained and the Wizards refreshed. And lastly, Color was in charge of minding the Young Wizards who were younger than eight while they were on the platform.  
  
The Head Wizard raised his large staff and his other hand in a motion for silence. There was a wave of quiet that started in the front and rolled to the back, until every last person was silent. He started, "We are now going to activate the spell. When we have finished, all of the Beasts will have been banished to where they came from."  
  
At that point, the head of the Order of Fire raised his palm and created a fireball. All the other Fires were holding hands, giving their strength to the Head. The Head of the Order of Earth raised the leaves, putting power into them. All of the other Earths were holding hands, to give their Head power. Meanwhile, all the other Orders were preparing their part. The head of Water raised his arms to the sky, commanding rain. All at once, the Head Wizard began, "These creatures who came before, shall live in this Realm no more. By our strong and mighty hand, we banish them to their former land!" All the while, the other Wizards were acting out their part. The Head of Fire lit the leaves. As the leaves burned, Stone created a barrier. When the leaves had burned, Wind blew the ashes into the barrier, which was immediately sealed off just as the Head Wizard finished the spell.  
  
There was a blinding flash of light. Everyone covered their eyes. When the flare had dissolved, only children remained. Everyone under the age of ten was left standing. Everyone else was gone. The only Wizards that were remaining were all of the young ones. There was absolutely no one over the age of ten.  
  
Duncan Weaver was nine. He was in the Order of Color. He could talk to animals and change into them. His little sister was only two. She was probably going to be in the Order of Stone. She could move things and make things stronger and create Mystical barriers. He was standing on the platform holding his sister's hand when the flash had come. Now his sister was crying. So was he.  
  
As he and his fellow Wizards looked out at what was once a filled lawn, he realized that now they were all alone. With no Wise to look out for them, no family to teach him, he was alone. He led his sister to where all of the other Wizards were weeping and said, "I think we should destroy that spell. We should find the copy and get rid of it. We are now in charge. There are no Wise to guide us. No one to tell us what to do. We need to take charge and do something now."  
  
Everyone looked at him, even those who were ten. One said, "I agree. That spell has brought us harm. Yes, it did get rid of the Beasts, but look at what else it got rid of. It rid us of everyone who was born in the Other Land! No one must ever be able to find that spell or to use it." With that, the Wiser Young got up and turned to the lawn. There was absolutely no Militia left; however, there were some Fighters. They were all huddled together. The school groups and the families had joined together as well.  
  
The Wiser Young said, in as loud a voice as he could, "Do not fear. We need to make order and take up where the Wiser have left off. If you are with me, come forth and we shall begin." It took a moment for the message to spread, but once it did, everyone got up and walked closer to the platform to resettle their seats so they could hear better. The Wiser Young continued, "This is Duncan. He has given me the courage to speak to you all. I think we should make him the leader. We should all listen to him." He tugged Duncan's sleeve and brought him to the center of the platform.  
  
Duncan, still holding his sister's hand, cleared his throat. "I believe that the spell that was just said was made wrong. I think that instead of having the leaves represent only the Beasts, they were somehow transformed to mean all that were not born on this soil. Our first order of business should be to find any copies of that spell and destroy them. It would be terrible if someone used it to cause the destruction of an enemy, thus causing destruction to themselves. Then we will all come together and take stock of who is left. From there, we can take further steps to make our lives easier and so we can work together. There are only a few hundred of us, so it shouldn't be too hard. Now, if we can, let's get started searching for copies of that spell. I'm sure you all remember how it goes, so I will not repeat it. If you would all search your homes, libraries, and any other building you come across, we should all find at least one copy of the spell somewhere. So, let's go." And with that, he let go of his sister's hand, jumped from the platform, helped his sister off, and went to his Dormitory to search.  
  
Everyone else slowly left, trying to decide where to go first. After a while, everyone had left to find the spell.  
  
A week and a few days later, nearly fifty copies of the spell were found. Duncan held a huge spell burning party. Every Youngster brought food and drink to it. Some brought instruments for music. Games and dancing also took place. In the middle of the festivities was a large bonfire. At the beginning of the celebration, Duncan had given out every copy of the spell to a lucky few. One at a time, they threw the paper or book with the spell into the fire. Once every copy had been burned, the music started up and the celebration lasted for three days.  
  
And that was how the beginnings of Tortall were made. The Young grew up, had families, and generations passed. Good Cove became Corus, named after the singing that could be heard at night from the large parties that were held. Since more explorers came and Corus needed to expand and people were awarded lands for good deeds, Tortall began to spread into what it is now.  
  
Thus, Duncan Weaver, later to be known from the fief Conté, 1st King of Tortall, established a new calendar to commemorate the year in which the Beasts had been banished back to their lands. Instead of 631 P.E. (Peaceful Era), the year became 1 H.E. (Human Era).  
  
COMING SOON: 448 H.E. 


	2. 448 HE The First Morning

History Of Tortall         

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the recognizable characters in this story.  All the "new" characters are all mine.  I made them up and any history I attach to them is mine, too.  The history I attach to any character that is not mine is not mentioned in any Tamora Pierce books so I took the liberty of simply filling in the blanks.  It's my interpretation of what happened, so if you don't like that, then you are perfectly free to make up your own history.  I also took the liberty of putting in "long lost" relatives.  I'm not going to say who they are because that would just ruin the whole story.  I'm leaving that up to you.  If you figure out who's who, email me and I'll tell you if you are right.  Otherwise, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter.

Note:  Sorry about the **_long_** delay in writing a new chapter.  I had a bit of writer's block as well as a **_ton_** of school work that had to be done first.  I did promise more, so here it is.  Only positive constructive criticisms, please (if at all).  As they say, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all."  On the other hand, if you like my story, please feel free to review as much as you want with your praises.  Before I ramble on, here's the story that I promised.  And yes, more is to come.

448 H.E. The First Morning

            _He walked along the corridor in search of a room.  __He had been sent to that room in search of something.  _He _did not know what that something was, only that it would be easily recognized.  _He_ found the room and opened the door.  It was unlocked, just like _he_ was told it would be. _He_ saw something out of the corner of _his_ eye.  It was a small stand covered in glass.  No doubt it had a protection spell on it because _he_ was told a counterspell.  Inside that glass case and on the stand was a book.  The book was bound shut by leather strips that had been wrapped around it and then shrunk.  A metal band had pinioned the book to the stand and was clasped in place by two locks, one on either end.  A chain was wound lengthwise around both book and stand to be welded into place, never meant to be removed._

            _He recognized the object instantly.  It was the Forbidden Book.  It was a thing out of legends.  The counterspell was spoken and the glass shattered into millions of tiny fragments.  The welded chain split and slid to the floor.  The locks on the metal band exploded and the band itself rusted.  The rust particles floated to the floor.  The leather strips binding the book expanded so they were no longer shrunk tight against the book and slipped open.  Now the book lay defenseless on the stand. _He_ snatched it up and the instant he touched it, he blacked out._

            _It was 40 H.E.  __Duncan_ was concerned.  No matter what he did, for the last forty years he had been plagued by a dream nearly every night.  It never changed.  He worked magic on himself, he had others work magic on him.  He even had people pray for him and he promised the gods many things.  He was always true to his word, but this dream continued to torment him.  So, he questioned everyone and asked for their opinions.  At last he found an answer.  A young boy by the name of Erik Draper came up with a solution.  He suggested ___Duncan__ write about what was troubling him and in so doing, rid himself of the horrible dream._

_Duncan__ took this boy's advice.  He wrote down everything.  The beginning of it all: everything from day one.  He started from his childhood.  He mentioned everything he learned, everything he saw, everything he heard up until that point.  Then, he wrote about that fateful day: the horrendous moment when all was changed, the reason for it, and how it was carried out.  He even wrote those forbidden phrases that no one dared to speak that were the cause of the change.  He wrote about how everything after that moment had transpired.  Then, he closed the book.  A thousand pages was this tome.  So fearful of the consequences of what would happen should someone find it, he carried it to a secure location: the deepest, darkest, most dingy place he could think of.  He secured this manuscript very well.  He wrapped it in wet leather that would shrink tight when dry.  He trapped it beneath a metal band and secured both ends with locks.  He wound a chain twenty times around the stand and book and just to be sure it was stuck in place, he joined the two ends of the chain.  He covered the stand in glass spelled against breakage.  When he had finished, he spoke the most powerful spell he could think of to prevent this danger from ever being revealed.  Now, only he knew how to open it if he ever wanted to._

_            He turned from the stand and left the room: a small storage closet way down in the sub-levels of his castle.  He never noticed the tiny body that slipped away in the other direction.  That night, as he slept, a different dream came to him.  This one was pleasant and reassuring.  The next night it was the same.  He had been cured of the infernal dream.  To celebrate, he held a grand party where there were games and singing and lots of food and drink, just like there was that night when it all began…_

            _He woke with a start.  How long had __he been out cold?  The candle on the table by the door was still burning so it couldn't have been too long; the stub was low when _he_ first arrived in the room.  __He gathered up the book, picked up the candle and left the room.  __His master would be pleased.  According to Lord Aaron, this book was extremely important.  __He knocked on the door to Lord Aaron's study and entered after a shout to come in._

            "Well, have you got it?" demanded Lord Aaron of his most trusted servant.

            "Y-yes, sire," _he_ stammered.  From birth _he had been in the care of Lord Aaron.  Because of Aaron's lack of time or interest in the boy, _he_ had received no name.  __He was always referred to as, "you there", "you", "he", or even "that boy."  __He had no friends, so no one ever bothered to give __him a name of any sort._

            "Very good, boy."  Lord Aaron was visiting in Corus and had been most graciously received by King Jonathan and his queen, Thayet.  He had come on business of the most official matter, but what it was, he would not say, not even to Their Majesties.  He had secrets, many of them worth keeping until the last possible moment.  He wasn't about to spill his heart just for the whim of an arrogant king like Jonathan or even his seductress of a wife, Thayet.  Aaron snatched the book from the boy's hand and waved at him to go away.

            _He bowed and left the room, silently closing the door behind him.  Aaron, after noting the boy had left, opened the book and began to read.  "Interesting," he murmured to himself.  "Very interesting indeed."_

bbbbb

            King Jonathan sat bolt upright in his bed.  He was sweating bullets.  Something was not right.  He had a splitting headache that kept on throbbing even though whatever it was had clearly been over not less than one minute ago.  He looked out the window.  Dawn was just piercing the sky, but with dawn came something else.

            There was a shout from the hallway: something about, "Get up your majesty!"  A roar filled the ground below his window.  "We're under attack!" shouted another from somewhere outside.  Jonathan jumped out of bed, pulled on some breeches, and grabbed his sword.  He was just leaving the room when Thayet woke up.

            "What's going on?" she asked as she, too, got dressed.  She grabbed her bow and followed Jonathan into the hallway, down the stairs, and into the early morning air.

            "I don't know," replied her husband as he led the way.  Rubbing his aching head, he looked around as he came outside.

            "Sire, there's something coming.  No one knows what," said a guard who had come to join the king.

            "Thank you.  Tell your men not to attack until we are attacked ourselves," replied Jon, looking into the distance at what was to come.

            "Yes, sir!" the guard cried as he ran to give the order.

            Jonathan was handed a spyglass, which he put to his eye.  He could see animals, no, not animals.  That wasn't correct.  Some were animals, but some were part human.  Some, which looked like miniature, flying people, had taken to the trees in the distance to allow room for the others to come.

            Numair Salmalín ran to join his king.  "Jon," he said, panting.  "I don't know where they came from!  They- they just showed up out of thin air!  Literally!"

            "Slow down, Numair," said Jon.  "_What came from thin air?"_

            A soldier handed Numair a water bottle, which he immediately opened and took a long swig.  "Those things!  Can't you see them?" cried Numair.

            "Yes, I see them, but what are they?" said a flustered Jon.

            "They're things out of legends, Jon!  No one's ever seen them until now.  They were all locked away four hundred and forty-eight years ago in the Divine Realms!  No one ever believed they truly existed!"

            "Are you telling me these- these things aren't supposed to exist?  That they came from no where?"

            "Yes!  But- but not all of them are hostile.  They're probably all confused about this, too.  They probably don't know where they came from, either!" cried Numair, glad that Jon finally understood.  He turned to leave to do that day's work: consulting with Sir Myles of Olau and Baron George of Pirate's Swoop.

            "How do we know which are friendly or not?" asked a wary Jon to himself.  He put the spyglass to his eye again and looked.  It seemed the- things- had slowed down their advance.  Some were settling down while others began to fly or move in the opposite direction.  Jon ordered his men to stand down and go back to bed.  The day would begin when he felt better.  His headache was beginning to subside, but now a new one was taking its place.  How would he find out about these creatures if no one knew about them?  The only person who seemed to be aware of what they were was Numair, but he was assigned to spy-work and wouldn't have time to do research for him, even though he was the king.

bbbbb

            Tristan Staghorn, of Dunlath Valley raised his glass. (a/n: is this the right guy?  Does Belden (is this the right name?) have anything to do with the whole Immortal thing?)  "To success," he said and took a long sip.

            "To success," chorused his friends and co-workers.  Yolane held up the mirror that showed the happenings in Corus.  She laughed and spoke a word.  The image changed to show Lord Aaron.

            "Good morning," he said, smiling evilly.  "I trust my information proved useful?"  He stood there, combing his black-brown wavy hair as he waited for an answer.

            "Very useful indeed, Aaron," said his friend, Tristan.  "How are you this fine morning?"  Tristan raised his glass to Aaron and sipped again.

            Aaron walked away from the mirror to pick up a leather thong for his hair.  While he was away, Tristan and his guests could see his tall, slender body and long legs.  Aaron picked up the thong and came back to the mirror he was using.  "Well, I _was_ sleeping well until Jonathan's guards woke up.  Other than that little incident, it was all just fine," he said, chuckling.  "I'll see you later today."  With that, he spoke a word and his image disappeared from Yolane's mirror and she from his.


	3. 448 HE Family Backgrounds

History of Tortall

            Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the recognizable characters or any known history facts mentioned in the story.  All others are strictly mine.

Notes: Gregory means watchful in Greek.

448 H.E. Family Backgrounds

            Later that same day, Jonathan and his Counsel were gathered in the counsel room.  Numair was absent as he had a prior engagement that he "simply could not miss."  What is was, Jon could only assume that it had something to do with his spy-work.  Seated around the counsel room table were his most trusted: his wife, Queen Thayet, Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, Duke Gareth the elder, his son, Gary, Duke Baird of Queenscove, and the Lord Provost, among a few other nobles who he had called just for this meeting.

            "Do we have any idea what these beasts are or where they came from?" asked Jon, standing up.

            "I read about some things like that once," said Alanna.  "I was reading a history of Tortallan culture.  It said that long ago, before our calendar was created, there were creatures called Stormwings, Hurroks, Dragons, Griffins, Fairies, Winged-Horses, and several other beings that were all human creation.  That was several thousand years ago, way back when the natives were here."

            Pure natives had all been long gone.  All had, by now, intermarried into the early explorers' families.  Now all that remained were few pure early explorers and many who had a small bit of native in them.  Trebond was one of these pure families.  That is why they were entered into the Book of Gold.  They were from the early explorer days long before the new calendar had been created or before people began intermarrying.

            It was evident in Alanna's late father.  He seemed to have learned from his father and his father before him that a person was only liked if they had no native blood in them whatsoever.  This, of course, was not true.  The Conté line had intermarried several times and still remained the Royal family.  The truth of the matter was, though, there was a bit of hatred toward intermarried families.  Statistics proved that the majority of the commoners were all intermarried with the natives.  Most of the older noble families are only recently becoming intermarried families.  They had been pure for the longest time.  The Trebond family had remained "pure" up until the time of Alanna's father.  It was only when Alanna married George that her family became an intermarried one.

            George's family was originally a small immigrant family with only the mother, father, daughter and young son.  They made their living long ago, surprisingly, as the royal cloth makers.  That is how they got their surname Draper.  The son fell in love with a native girl and that is how they became intermarried.  The son of their family married another native.  Their son, though, married an explorer's daughter.  Several sons, a few intermarriages after, George's father was born.

            George never new his father very well, but from what his mother, Eleni, told him, his father was a tall man with black-brown wavy hair and a lanky gait.  His surname, obviously, was Draper.  Eleni's was Cooper.  Since George's father left him, Eleni gave him her surname.  George did, however, get his magical Sight from his father and his father before him.

            There was a murmur of agreement in Jon's counsel room.  "I have to agree with Alanna, sire," said the Lord Provost, Gregory.  "It is said that there are many kinds, all created for specific purposes.  I read somewhere that Stormwings were made to live on fear and devour the dead of war."

            "Lovely," mumbled Jonathan.  "How do we know which are hostile?"

            "Sometimes it's easy, sire.  Think about it; Stormwing sounds nasty.  I wouldn't like to have a beast with a name like that come and attack me.  Would you?  Hurroks are part horse, part hawk.  Hawks are sometimes hostile creatures.  Other times, it's not so easy.  Fairy sounds so pretty and yet some can be quite horrible," explained Gregory.

            "I see your point, Greg.  I don't suppose you could send to Myles to see what he can dig up, can you?  What you have told me is helpful, but with the little we know about these creatures, working with them might prove to be difficult," Jon said.  He picked up the pitcher of water on the table and poured some for himself.  Then, he gestured with it towards his counsel as if to ask if they wanted any.  Some shook their heads and others nodded.  For those who nodded, Jon poured out glasses and pushed them down the long wooden table.  When he had finished, he put the pitcher down beside him and sat in his chair.  This was the signal to break for lunch.  A servant left and then returned with a platter full of meat and cheese between slices of bread and a bowl of fruit.

            After everyone had finished lunch, the Provost took his leave to search out Sir Myles, Alanna's adoptive father.  He was the head of the Royal Intelligence Service and he would know where to go to get information about the new creatures.  Gregory had not long to search.  He found Myles in his office doing paperwork related to the same spy mission Numair was on.  Gregory talked with Myles and Myles agreed to do some research into the matter of the creatures.

            When the Provost returned to the counsel room, he found it empty.  Jon had adjourned the Counsel not long before.  He ran down the hallway after reading the note Jon had left on the counsel room door that read: _Gregory~ Adjourned for the day.  When you have found Myles, report to me in the stables.  I am going for a ride.  ~Jonathan_

            The Provost, Gregory, ran to the stables to find Jonathan.  He had just left not thirty seconds ago.  Jon had ordered the Provost's horse be saddled so he could catch up and the mare stood waiting in the aisle for him.  He leapt onto her back and galloped out of the stables.  He caught up to the King in a matter of a minute and slowed to a walk.

            "Myles says he'll do his best to find out about the new creatures," Gregory said.

            "Very well," replied Jon, kicking his horse into a gallop again.  The Provost did the same and galloped after him, thoroughly enjoying the ride.

            He was a very interesting man, the Provost was.  He had been born to a commoner family just outside of the city.  He had sparkling blue eyes and now-silver hair that was tied into a horsetail at the nape of his neck.  He wore a loose shirt under a leather tunic, brown breeches and leather boots.  At his waist, strapped to his belt was a collection of knives and daggers.  His speech was still commoner sounding, despite his many years spent with royalty and the nobles.

            When he was a young boy, his mother died giving birth to his sister.  His father raised him and his sister to be fighters.  His sister tended sheep and goats and had to know how to defend herself from wild animals like wolves and boars.  Later, his sister joined the Rogues, a known band of thieves throughout all of Tortall.  Eventually, he joined them, too, just to keep his sister safe.

When he was a teenager, one of the king's royal guards caught him openly carrying a knife in the city, something commoners weren't allowed to do.  They brought him in front of the king, where he told the reason for his disobedience.  He was selling wool and goats' milk at the market and was carrying a large sum of money home to his parents.  He didn't want to risk being attacked, so he thought that if he wore the knife, he would be left alone by potential attackers.

            The king found no fault with that story and gave the boy an opportunity of a lifetime.  Since the previous Provost had just passed into the Black God's hands, the king was in need of a replacement.  He offered Gregory a chance to become the new Provost, providing he could prove his skills with the knife he carried at his side.  The king challenged him to a knife fight with one of his young guards.  They fought and Gregory won.  Instantly, the position was his.  The King told him what the job entailed and from that day, he was the best Lord Provost the kingdom had ever seen.

            To this day, Gregory was still a member of the Rogue, but then, so was Jonathan.  At least, Jonathan had been made an honorary member in his youth when George, the King of the Rogue, met Alanna, who brought Jonathan for company.  Today, George still has ties to the Rogues, but he turned over his lordship to one of his most trusted when he married Alanna.

            Jonathan and Gregory finished their ride, coming to the stable at a trot.  "I'll tell Myles to let you know when he has found something, Jon," Greg said, dismounting and handing his mare over to a hostler.  With a wave to Jon, he sauntered away to talk to Myles, wherever he might be.  Jonathan went to the library to do some research of his own about the newly appeared creatures.


	4. 448 HE Dunlath Valley Fief

The History Of Tortall  
  
***ATTENTION***: This is a new chapter four. I mis-posted so this is the REAL chapter four. The old chapter four was really chapter five. Let's hope this sheds some new light on any questions you may have had about the OLD and WRONG chapter four. I apologize to anyone who is now mad at me or frustrated that now they have to reread the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters or any known history facts mentioned in the story. All others are strictly mine.  
  
448 H.E. Dunlath Valley Fief  
Earlier that day, Tristan had sent the book, after reading it and having his mages memorize the important parts, to his accomplices in Carthak. They promised to hold the book for him until he could come and take it back. That was not his real reason for sending it, though. He needed someone that he could put the blame on so he could get away from any accusations.  
  
Lord Aaron was supposed to come see him today. In fact, he was supposed to there by now. A steward knocked on his door at that very moment. "Sir, Lord Aaron is here." The door opened and Lord Aaron walked in, with what appeared to be the ease of a large cat.  
  
"Please, sit down," said Tristan, taking a seat himself.  
  
Lord Aaron sat. Then he said, "I heard you shipped it off."  
  
"Yes I did," replied Tristan. "Do you care for any refreshment?" He called over a servant and ordered a pitcher of water and a bowl of fruit. "I have a task to ask of you."  
  
"Yes?" asked Aaron. "I would do anything for you. You know that. Especially after you took me in and gave me status."  
  
"Well, it's a bit difficult. I want you to go seek out some of the beasts and bring them to work for us. It won't be easy, some of them can be quite challenging to persuade," said Tristan, matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'll have it done by tomorrow evening, sir," replied Aaron, taking a sip of the water the servant had brought. "It should be no trouble at all." He smirked and then a white aura with silver sparks began to glitter around him. It faded as the two fell to talking of other, more trivial, matters.  
  
After a while, Aaron stood up, which to Tristan, looked like a painful process. There was so much of Aaron to unfold from the cross- legged position he had taken up. As soon as he had gained an upright, standing position, he left to prepare for the task he was about to undertake.  
  
When Aaron was as prepared as he could possibly be: a sword at his belt and two back-up mages, he left in search of possible allies. He was walking along a path in the woods when all of a sudden a foul stench arose. He looked up into the tree and saw the most hideous creature. It was a bird of prey, only much larger. Its body and feet were that of a bird and its head and torso were those of a human male. Its wings, teeth and talons were silver colored.  
  
"What are you staring at, mortal?" sneered the man-bird. "Haven't you ever seen a Stormwing before?" He flew down from his perch to be able to see eye to eye with his admirer, Lord Aaron. His stench became worse and forced Aaron and his mages to gag with revulsion.  
  
"I- I was just admiring your wing feathers," said Aaron, choking. "Gods, don't you ever take a bath?" He had just lost his dinner because of the stench. He began backing away ever so slightly so as not to cause any more pain to himself.  
  
"Of course not, mortal. Why would I need a bath? What are you here for? You haven't come just to look at my oh-so-pretty feathers. Tell me or be gone."  
  
"Well," began Aaron, shoving a cologne-laden handkerchief under his nose. "I was hoping I could find some help to get rid of some prying men. We figured that since most of these men we want to fight dislike creatures of your kind, you might be willing to help us. They want to send you back."  
  
"Send us back?" laughed the Stormwing. "Those men do not even know where we came from! Send us back! Ha! That is a joke. But, I will help you. Just because I like your lack of fear. It is only your weak stomach that revolts against me; not your head. What do you want of me?"  
  
"I would like you to gather as many of your kind, even those who are not your- species- to come to our aid. We also need some who are not as clever as you to come- assist- with our new mines we have just discovered," replied Aaron. "And I need them by evening tomorrow."  
  
"I will do as you have asked. By tomorrow evening, you will have what you need. Come to me just outside of these woods here and I will introduce you to the others," said the Stormwing, flapping his wings as if to take flight. He rose into the air, then said, "By the way. We are all called Immortals. I means we cannot die unless accident or design. And I am called Yahzkull Singsteel." With that, the Stormwing took off, leaving Lord Aaron and his mages gasping for fresh air. 


	5. 448 HE Meeting of Allies

The History of Tortall  
  
***ATTENTION***: This used to be chapter four. I mis-posted. There is a chapter that goes before this. The error has been corrected and I apologize for any inconveniences this caused. From now on, I WILL be more careful about what I post. Here's two bonus chapters that I finished for you, too. I hope this makes up for anything. Oh, and Merry Christmas.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters or any known history facts mentioned in the story. All others are strictly mine.  
  
Note: Sorry about the delay in writing a new chapter. I had a ton of school work that had to be done as well as other matters first. I there is another chapter coming, which will be the final chapter of the year 448 HE. The next chapter after that (not yet written) will take place after The Immortals series. So, if you haven't read that, I suggest you do if you want to know what's going on when the time comes. Also, if anyone has any ideas for a Basic Plotline involving the quote or words, "History repeats itself." I have been toying with that idea and I can't come up with a sensible plot for it. If you could email me and let me know what your idea is, please, I'd appreciate it very much. If I use it, or even a part of it, I WILL give credit to you. But please, no plots where "he and she HAVE to get together because they're my favorite or they were always meant to be together" or "he or she HAS to die or move away because I hate them." That's not my philosophy in story-writing (for more info on that, go to my bio and read it). Just keep it simple, like maybe an evil mage comes and threatens the doom of Tortall or there was a prophecy made long ago that foretells of years to come or something along those lines. Keep it to at most three relatively short sentences. Thank you for reading this. Now on to the story (and Merry Christmas to all my American readers).  
  
Note: Flat cakes are meant to be the same thing as American or Our World pancakes. I don't know what other countries who might be reading this call pancakes (they are also called flapjacks in some places, or at least they used to be called that). I don't know if Tortall even has syrup, but I'm making it so they do. What would pancakes be without syrup, huh? I'm also assuming they have dumps where waste goes. From the impressions I've gotten by reading the Tortall books, it seems as if they are a relatively clean city, so where does the garbage go? In my story they have dumps where all the garbage goes. Then, once a week, it is burned into ash.  
  
448 H.E. A Meeting of Allies  
Aaron returned to his rooms at Dunlath Valley and sent a message to Tristan that all was in order. Tomorrow evening, Tristan would have all he needed. Aaron prepared himself for bed and almost instantly fell asleep to dreams of screeching hawks and disgusting battlefields.  
  
The next morning, Aaron woke with a start. He was standing by his bed, one hand clasped behind him and one gently shaking Lord Aaron. "What do you want?" Aaron growled, sitting up.  
  
"If Your Lord pleases, Sir Tristan has sent me to tell you he has prepared a breakfast for you. He wishes to speak with you in his study," he said, helping his master to stand and dress.  
  
"Very well." Aaron shrugged the boy's hands off him and waved him to the door. "Go tell His Lordship I will see him at once." He rushed off to do as he was bid.  
  
When Aaron came to Tristan's study, he found a table filled with breakfast food. There were plates of sausages, scones, fruit, porridge and honey, little flat cakes made with buttermilk and tiny apple slices with a small pitcher of syrup next to it, bacon, sweet rolls filled with raisins and dried fruit, and hot, flaky pastries stuffed with meat and cheese or fruit. On a smaller table, there were several pitchers. One was steaming and Aaron assumed it to be tea. The others were most likely juice, milk, and water. Also, small and unnoticed in the far corner stood the boy, silently watching eagerly with his big brown eyes.  
  
"Help yourself, Aaron," said Tristan, who was sitting at another table with two neatly stacked, clean, empty plates in front of him. "I ordered breakfast for you to celebrate your success last night. I hope you enjoy the meal. After all, you deserve it." He stood up and handed Aaron a plate.  
  
Aaron filled his plate with fruit, a sweet roll, two sausages, and three flat cakes, over which he poured the syrup. He chose a cup of tea to drink. After they were both served and seated, Lord Aaron got the feeling that there was more to this so-called party. "What was your real reason for bringing me here, Uncle?" Tristan was not really Lord Aaron's uncle, but since he had decided to take pity on Aaron's poor state when he was a young adult and give him a home and wealth and a title, Aaron had taken to calling him Uncle. They were only ten or twelve years apart, but that didn't stop Tristan from acting like a kind Uncle.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Aaron? I truly meant to have a feast with you to commend your work," said Tristan, seemingly unaffectedly. He picked up a piece of scone and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"Come on, Uncle. I know you too well. What are you really intending to do?" pried Aaron.  
  
"All right, you are correct. I was planning to ask you if you wanted to be the overseer of all the immortals we are going to be in command of shortly. It's a position I am sure you would be willing to take, given your- knack- with influencing others. Do you accept, Aaron?" asked Tristan, shoving a piece of flat cake into his mouth.  
  
Aaron choked on his own flat cake. "You want me to be Overseer? Wh- Why?" He took a swig of his tea to wash down the flat cake, not remembering it was hot. He gasped and tea went spraying everywhere. "I'm flattered you would think I'm capable of doing it, but you've never met these Immortals, as they like to be called. The Stormwing I met- that's the one with the steel feathers I told you about- they stink! They stink worse than the rotting garbage dump before it's burned!"  
  
"Well then, I'm ordering you to take the position. I don't know of anyone else who would be willing to deal with the Stormwings. You do have scented handkerchiefs, do you not? Please, I'm asking you nicely. Take the position of Overseer. If you wish, I could pay you for your time. Will you take the job now?" asked a seemingly desperate Tristan. There was even a slight pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"Of course, Uncle. I will take the job. It is not necessary for you to pay me, I take it willingly." Aaron caught the eye of the boy and beckoned him over. "Eat, boy. Eat well. I'm in a very good position right now!" He chuckled heartily and raised his cup of tea. Tristan did the same and they made a silent toast.  
  
He was surprised. He had never been treated so nice. He grabbed the plate that Tristan handed him and went to look at the selection of food. He chose two flat cakes smothered in syrup, two sausages, a piece of bacon, a few pieces of fruit, and a cheese filled pastry. Then, when Aaron motioned him to a seat beside him, he sat and began to eat. Aaron patted him on the back and chuckled again. When he had finished eating, Aaron gave him the day off because he was in such a good mood. He didn't know why, but it didn't really matter. He was getting the first day off he ever had! Aaron had even given him a few coppers to spend on a good lunch and any sweets or toys he wanted to buy. He scampered off to enjoy the day. "Stay out of trouble, boy!" called Aaron as he left the room.  
  
"Thank you, sir," he said, cramming the last of his flat cake into his mouth. His brown shaggy hair flopped behind him as he ran off. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later, when it was time to go to meet Yahzkull Singsteel, Aaron made sure he had a scented handkerchief in both pockets of his coat, just in case. As he walked alone down the path to the woods, he was imagining what kind of Immortals he would meet.  
  
When he arrived, Yahzkull was already waiting. He had brought some of his kind with him as well as an assortment of other creatures. There were horses with hawk-like features, giant blue semi-human-looking things, and several other stormwings. "I hope you like what I brought," said Yahzkull, who was standing a polite distance away from Aaron. Aaron also noticed the other stormwings were the same distance or farther away as Yahzkull.  
  
"Tell me what you have and I will see if I like them," replied Aaron, maintaining the polite smell-free distance from the stormwing.  
  
"Well, I have brought hurroks and ogres for you. The ogres I thought could do the work you asked me about. The hurroks will make good mounts for your human friends. My stormwing tribe will also be willing to do your bidding. Anything you ask we will do," Yahzkull told Aaron.  
  
"Do they speak Common?" Aaron asked of the ogres. Yahzkull nodded as Aaron turned to the ogres. "I know you like to farm," he said. "I have something you might be interested in. We can give you all homes and something to farm. Would you like that?"  
  
One ogre stepped up and said, "Iakoju likes that very much. Let me ask my people." The ogre (a/n I can't remember if it's a male or female. A little help, please?) turned to the rest of the ogres. They nodded in agreement. "We work for you."  
  
"Good!" exclaimed Aaron. "What about the hurroks?" They nodded in agreement, too. They would work for him. "Well then, if you would all follow me, please." He turned to lead them to the crude, temporary shelters they had built.  
  
When they arrived, Aaron pointed to three shed-like buildings. "This is where you will stay for now," he said to the ogres. "We did not know how many of you would come, so we didn't know how many homes to build. In the morning, we can straighten it all out and get homes built for you."  
They nodded in thanks and began to set up their new homes. There were twenty- four of them and plenty of room for them all to sleep in the three buildings they were assigned. "Thank you," said Iakoju.  
  
The hurroks were to be sheltered in two of the remaining four buildings. The stormwings would stay in the final two. There were about twenty of each. Yahzkull flew down to Aaron and asked, "Do you need more? It will be easy to find Immortals willing to work."  
  
"I think we will need more ogres. The mines we have are pretty large and we need at least a hundred and fifty workers. We will be able to accommodate them. As for hurroks, I don't believe we need any more, but the more we have on our side, the better. See if you can convince some more to join our cause. More stormwings , too, if you can manage," said Aaron. "Bring as many as you can tomorrow. I may employ you further should the need arise."  
  
"Of course, Lord Aaron. You are a good ally to have. In the future I will always do as you ask." With that, Yahzkull flew off in search of more Immortals to join Aaron and Tristan's cause.  
  
~~~  
  
Thank you for reading! However, because of the lack of reviews, I will not update until I receive 3-5 reviews for this! Thank you! 


	6. 449 HE The Job

**The History of Tortall**

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the recognizable characters or any known history facts mentioned in the story.  All others are strictly mine.

Note:    *AGE CHANGE:  TRISTAN AND AARON ARE ONLY 4 YEARS APART.  TRISTAN MET AARON WHEN AARON WAS 21 AND TRISTAN WAS ONLY 17.  Nowhere in the Daine Books does it say how old Tristan is, but it implies that he went to the University with Numair.  In this story, Numair and Tristan are 18 years apart (Numair about 27, Tristan 45), but that doesn't mean they couldn't be in the classes together or at least in the same school.  Maybe Tristan started late.  It happens sometimes.  Also, Bertram means bright and raven (which is a bird that Numair would love to be but chose to be an hawk because if he were a raven it might give away what animal he was disguised as should anyone guess the meaning of his name).

449 H.E. The Job

            Numair had been working very hard for the last year or so.  He had uncovered a lot of useful information, all of which he sent immediately to Myles and George, who had promised to help in any way he could.  He discovered that the Lord and Lady of Dunlath had something to do with the sudden appearance of Immortals, as he had learned they were called.  He also knew that Tristan Staghorn was involved somehow.

            That was his current assignment: to find out what Tristan had up his sleeve.  Currently, Numair, the great, secret Black Robe mage, perched in a tree.  He looked like a giant black hawk.  The excellent vision of such a wonderful animal allowed him to see directly into Tristan's study.  He had been observing Tristan's every move for a few days now.  He was on the verge of discovering what it was that Tristan had to do with the whole Immortals thing.

            Suddenly, another man showed himself through Tristan's window.  _Who is that?_ thought Numair.  He flew closer to look.  He perched himself, this time as a small sparrow, on a tree just outside Tristan's window.  He could see the man now.  He was tall and lanky.  His dark hair had been tied in a horsetail at his neck, but now pieces of it were popping free.  The man cursed and quickly tied up his hair again.  There was something familiar about that man, but what Numair couldn't place.  He cursed.  He would have to think about who he was later.  Right now, he had to focus on his job.

            He flew down to the ground and decided to try to seek out lodging so he could continue his job better than before.  He changed back into his human self and went to seek out Lord Belden or Lady Yolane.  They did not know he was spying on them so they would most likely be able to give him lodging if he were to ask.  He changed his appearance slightly by making himself appear shorter and not as skinny.  He gave himself blond hair and green eyes.  He whistled to his horse and mounted up when Spots came.  He rode to the main gate and sought out a servant.

            The only one he could find that didn't seem to be busy with something else was a young boy, not much older than seven or eight.  "You there," Numair called from his horse.  "Come take my horse and fetch your master.  Tell him I have been traveling for a while and I am very tired.  I need food and lodging for both me and my horse."

            "Of course, sir.  Right away, sir."  _He took Spots' reins when Numair handed them to _him_ and said, "Follow me, please."  When they had reached the stables, _he_ handed Spots to another hostler.  "Wait here."_

            A few minutes later, a man appeared with the boy.  It was the man he had seen earlier in Tristan's study.  The man was becoming more familiar, but Numair still couldn't place his finger on why.  "I was told you were in need of a place to stay," he said, rather rudely.  It was as if he sensed Numair wasn't a noble at all, but a mere commoner disguised as one.  Numair nodded.  "Well, then.  I believe I can help you.  As I am good friends with the Lord of this castle, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I gave you a room.  Follow me."

            He led Numair into the building and down a hallway.  He stopped at a door and opened it.  "This will be your room.  You may stay here as long as you need.  Dinner is served in the main hall.  Seeing as you have few possessions with you, you may either come as you are or buy some clothes from the tailor.  Shall I have a servant fetch you when it is time to dine?"

            "That won't be necessary.  I don't plan on dining tonight.  I have been on the road for a while and am only just getting used to normal fare.  Dried meat and bread are all I have eaten for the last month," replied Numair.  "Besides, I wouldn't want to impose on His Lordship by forcing him to receive another guest for dinner.  I'm sure he has much better things to do with his time than talk with the likes of me.  I'm dirty, dusty, tired, and sore and all I would like to do is take a bath and go to bed."

            "Oh, but sir, you must join My Lord for dinner.  He wouldn't have it any other way.  He loves to entertain.  If you wish, I will send you a tailor and a healer.  My healer knows many potions to refresh travelers.  A bath can be arranged as well.  I am sure you can manage that in the short time we have before dinner," persisted Aaron.  He turned to the boy and said, "Go fetch the tailor and the healer.  And send for a hot bath.  We need to make this man presentable for tonight."  The boy nodded and ran off to do as _he_ was bid to do.

            "Well, if you insist," said Numair, reluctantly.

            Aaron turned to go.  "By the way.  Whom may I tell His Lordship will be gracing us tonight with his presence?" mocked Aaron, rather evilly.

            Numair knew that this man did not like him.  There was something odd about the way the man spoke to him.  Numair knew the meanings of names so he chose one that fit himself quite well.  He was sure that this man, whoever he was, wouldn't know what it meant.  "Tell him that Lord Bertram of Eagle Mountain would be more than happy to join him for supper.  And who may I say has graced me with his presence for the last several minutes of my arrival?" sneered Numair, just as evilly as Aaron.

            "Forgive me.  I am Lord Aaron of Dunlath.  It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  He shook Numair's hand.  His grip was hard and testing, but Numair held on and returned his grip with one just as strong, if not stronger.  Aaron turned and left.  Numair shut the door behind him.

            _Aaron.  I know that name, but who he is escapes me.  Mithros, why can't I remember?  Oh well.  I suppose I shall learn more as the time goes on.  He sat down to wait for the arrival of his bath, clothes, and refreshing "potion," as Aaron had put it._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Meanwhile, Lord Aaron had just been admitted to Tristan's study.  "I don't think we can trust him," he said.  "He is wearing a magical cloak.  Maybe he's the spy we've been told about.  Why else would he disguise himself?"

            "Calm down.  Did you send for one of those healing potions?  The one we use to loosen up the guests lips?  I think it will work splendidly if he is lying.  Making a magical cloak is a relatively easy spell.  You don't even need to possess any magic to disguise yourself.  I should know; I've bought plenty of cloaking charms myself," said Tristan, matter-of-factly.

            Aaron nodded.  "He didn't seem like the magic-possessing type to me; and he _did_ have a large amber drop in his ear.  That could be his cloaking charm, if what you say is true, as I believe it is.  As a possessor of magic, I should have no problems believing there is a way to cloak yourself without a charm.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Numair's bath, clothing, and potion arrived.  The healer said the potion would take time to cool so he ought to take his bath first.  Numair ordered everyone out while he bathed and dressed.  The healer left of his own accord, saying he did not need to stay to watch Numair drink the concoction down.

            When Numair had finished his bath and tried on the clothes the tailor had brought (surprisingly they needed no further altering; they fit someone just his tall and lanky size), he sat down to stare at the cup sitting on the table.  Ought he to drink it?  He picked up the mug and waved a hand over it.  It began to glow a steady greenish-black.  That meant there was a drug or poison in it that was dangerous to a mage.  Then it began to glow a light sky blue color.  That meant it contained a relaxing drug that would make the drinker talk or give away vital information.  He opened the window and dumped the vile-looking drink into the bushes below.  Now that he knew what Tristan and Aaron were up to, he knew that he had to create a relatively legitimate story about himself; one that included lots of details a "sober" person would not normally tell.

            Dinnertime came and a servant arrived to get him.  He showed Numair to the main hall then left to eat his own supper in the kitchens.  Numair, still disguised as "Lord Bertram" took his seat next to Lord Aaron as directed by the servant.  He looked around and recognized several people.  At the head of the table sat Lord Belden and Lady Yolane, the lord and lady of Dunlath.  To the left of Yolane sat Tristan and next to Tristan was Lord Aaron.  Across from Numair there were four people.  All were adults whom Lord Belden introduced as Alamid Mokhlos, Gissa of Rachne, Hasse Redfern, and Tolon Gardiner.  Numair recognized them instantly as mages because he saw their auras.  Tristan, though, assured everyone that they were only merchants who were visiting for a while.  At the opposite end of the table from the Lord and Lady of Dunlath sat a young girl whom Belden introduced as Maura.  She was quiet and kept to herself during the entire meal.

            Lord Aaron began the conversation, "Lord Bertram, what makes you come this far north from Eagle Mountain?  You said you have been on the road for a month."

            Numair, remembering the drugs he was supposed to have taken, replied after taking a long sip of his wine.  He had been creating the illusion that he was getting drunk before the dinner had started by appearing to have drunk a whole pitcher of wine.  Most of it, however, ended up in a larger pitcher on the floor under the table because of his mastery of sleight-of-hand.  "Nasty business, that," he slurred.  "Can't tell you.  It's a secret."  He laughed and .  "But, if you can keep a secret…?"

            Lord Aaron chuckled heartily.  "Of course!" he exclaimed.

            "I'm runnin' from my wife!  She caught me with another woman two months ago and I've been on the run ever since.  Spent a month in the deserts I did; with the Bazhir and all.  Been following the Great Roads since.  And this is where I ended up.  Just arrived a few minutes 'fore your servant showed me in."  Numair sat back and took another sip of his wine.

            The two lords and Tristan burst into laughter, Yolane hid a smile, only to have it emerge in a fit of hearty laughter which drowned out the three men's.  "What an excellent story, if I may say so!" cried Belden, clapping.  "Well done!"  Composing himself, he said, "But what of your mistress?"

            "My wife killed her.  She ran into her one night as she was skulking around my room and ran her through with a kitchen knife!"  There was another burst of laughter from the three hosts.  "And do you know what?  She said I was next if she ever caught me!"  This time is was Numair's turn to laugh as he took another swig of wine.  "Then, she said I had five seconds to remove myself from her sight or I'd get it.  I ran.  I ran straight out the door as fast as I could go.  And all the while, I could hear her screaming, 'I'm going to find you!  And when I do, gods' help me, I'm going to let you have it!'  That's why I've been on the run."  _There, he thought.  _That better be enough to keep them at bay._  He smiled.  He especially liked the sentence he made up about how the mistress got killed.  It never specified __who was skulking around his room.  It left room for interpretation either way._

Then, the question he was waiting for: "You said _she_ was skulking.  But whom do you mean?  The wife or the mistress?"

            "Whom do you think, Lord Belden?" Numair replied, grinning.

            "Oh-ho!  I'm liking your story more and more!" Belden said.  "Imagine.  The wife, skulking around to find out if you were cheating!"

            Numair only smiled.  _Let him think what he wants.  That's the key to making them believe the story.  "Yeah," he said, letting a small chuckle escape.  The conversation then passed to the happenings around Dunlath; what one person was doing, what events were coming up, the lovely weather they had been having.  _

Then, it turned back to Numair.  "What have you been doing this past month on the run?  What did you do when you were with the Bazhir?" asked Lady Yolane, clearly interested in what he had to say.

            "Well, I have taken up magic," he replied.  They all looked at him in surprise, clearly thinking he meant magic that involved the Gift.  He quickly dissuaded them by saying, "Street magic.  Also known as sleight-of-hand.  Allow me to demonstrate."  He walked over to where Lady Yolane was sitting.  He showed her his empty hands by extending them in a friendly gesture.  Then he said, "Clearly, My Lady, you did not wash very well behind your ears this morning."  Yolane gasped, but then smiled as he seemingly pulled a copper out from behind her ear.  He showed it to her in his open palm then asked for her handkerchief.  He placed it over his open palm, counted to three, and then whisked the handkerchief off his hand (which had seemingly remained still during the entire process).  When it was removed, the coin was gone.  He opened the handkerchief by holding it up by two of its corners to show the coin was not there.  He then let go of one corner of the handkerchief and made a deep bow with his hands spread wide.  When he came back up from his bow, he said, "Now let's enjoy this meal." And sat down again.

            Lady Yolane bent over her plate to pick up a piece of chicken, but gasped.  There, on her plate, was the copper he had made disappear!  She clapped for his performance.  After that, Numair's trick was the talk of the evening.  No other subject was brought up, which was just as well, for Numair couldn't think of anything to add to his story.

            When the meal was finished, a servant showed him to his quarters and left him.  At once, there was a knock on his door.  "Come in," he said.

            The door opened and there stood the boy from before.  "His Lordship, Lord Aaron, has asked me to serve you during your stay.  If you need anything, you are to let me know and I shall get it for you," _he_ said.

            "Thank you," replied Numair.  "I shall take Lord Aaron up on his request.  But right now, I am a little tired and would like to go to bed.  Come to me tomorrow after the sun is up and I'll see if I have something for you to do."

            "Yes, sir," _he_ replied, bowing.  _He_ closed the door and left Numair to be by himself again.


	7. 449 HE Poison and Escape

The History of Tortall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters or any known history facts or dialogue mentioned in the story. All others are strictly mine.  
  
Note: I know I promised only one chapter before I skip over the Daine books, but it got away from me and became very long. This chapter, I promise, will be the last before I skip over the Daine stories. Also, Arnold means power and eagle.  
  
449 H.E. Poison and escape  
Cautiously, Numair checked the room for any hidden spells. Finding none, he placed one of his own. It was a warding spell to thwart any unwanted spying spells that could be placed during his stay. This spell would not be apparent to any mages other than the one who created it, thereby not arousing any suspicions. He then got into bed and was soon asleep.  
  
For two weeks, Numair was able to collect information about the Lord and Lady of Dunlath. He also found out a lot about Tristan and Lord Aaron's parts in the whole Immortals deal. He only needed to collect a bit more before he could compile it into a report for King Jonathan. That was what he was doing now; trying to find out more.  
  
What he didn't know was that he was being watched. For the last two days, he had been followed everywhere. Whoever, or whatever, was following him decided that he had found out enough and flew off to tell Lord Aaron.  
  
Lord Aaron was furious. But then, Numair knew that. He could see everything Lord Aaron was doing. He was talking with a stormwing; about what, Numair couldn't guess. Aaron was too far away to be heard or have his lips read. Numair flew closer to find out more. What he then heard was a good piece of news that would significantly help King Jonathan.  
  
"This Lord Bertram is a threat to us. However, we must never let him know that. I need to go away if he knows too much. Wait. Better yet, I can change my appearance to hide myself. I can change my name, too," Lord Aaron was saying.  
  
The stormwing nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a perfect plan. I am sure it will work."  
  
"But what shall my name be?" asked Aaron. He thought for a moment. "Aha. I know. I shall call myself Lord Sinthya." He turned and ran towards the Dunlath castle.  
  
That evening, Tristan made the announcement that Lord Aaron had to leave on official business. The next night at dinner, Tristan introduced a man called Lord Sinthya. No one knew who this was. No one, that is, except Numair. It was time to take his leave as well. The next morning, he announced that he must leave, but made a promise to soon return to tell of news about his wife.  
  
That day, he packed up what he had brought and left Dunlath. Later that night, he changed his appearance once again. This time, he had brown hair and blue eyes and was a bit taller. He still wanted to be wealthy so he could be allowed to stay in Dunlath. This time, he gave himself the name Sir Arnold. Spots, his horse, became a giant brown steed that pranced nervously as they rode back through the gates into Dunlath.  
  
This time, the boy was not around, so he showed himself into the stable and went to seek out an open inn for the night. He found one, and after a hot meal decided to go to sleep. There he stayed until the next morning when he was woken by the sound of a rooster. Drat those birds. Why do people even need to have them?  
  
Now it was time to go visit the castle. But first, he sent word to Jonathan through the fire that Lord Aaron was now Lord Sinthya. Jonathan told him to be careful but find out more about what he was doing.  
  
He was given, surprisingly, the same room in the castle that he had before. There, he unpacked and placed the same anti-spy spell. Despite that, Numair was still being watched. He had his window open and there was a stormwing sitting on a branch with a man-made invisibility spell. As soon as the stormwing saw what Numair was doing, he flew off to tell Lord Sinthya.  
  
This time, Lord Sinthya decided to take more drastic measures. He ordered his mages to make or find an undetectable poison that he could use. The mages took the job and promised they would have it ready by dinner.  
  
At dinnertime, after graciously accepting Lord Belden's offer to dine with him without hesitation, "Sir Arnold" showed up promptly. Lord Sinthya sat beside him at the table. On the other side of "Sir Arnold" sat Tristan Staghorn. After they were served, Tristan started up a rather entertaining conversation with "Sir Arnold" about Lord Bertram, a man who had just left yesterday who was on the run from his wife.  
  
While the conversation was going on, Lord Sinthya was smiling. His time had come. Carefully, without letting anyone see, he pulled a small vial out of his jacket and tipped the contents into "Sir Arnold's" cup. Then, he nodded to Tristan. Immediately, Tristan broke off his conversation with "Sir Arnold" and turned to eat his meal with the brief explanation that he was hungry.  
  
"Sir Arnold" shrugged and turned to his own meal. As he finished the last sip of his drink, he began to feel nauseated. Quickly, he excused himself and went to his rooms. Once there, he performed a simple spell to detect if there was any poison in him. Finding none, he crawled into bed, now sweating furiously, and tried to fall asleep.  
  
Almost at once, though, a thought came to him. It had been a set up! Tristan distracted him. Lord Sinthya had made an undetectable poison and had tipped it into his drink. That was why he was feeling ill. That was why Lord Sinthya seemed to be smiling as he had left the dining room. He had to get out, and fast. There was no time to pack, but there was nothing here he didn't need.  
  
Numair stumbled to the window just as someone began to pound on his door. He needed to fly away. He struggled a few times with the shape- changing spell, but then managed to turn himself into his favorite shape: a giant black hawk. He half flew, half fell into the tree just outside his window as the door to his room burst open.  
  
There was a shout, "Go find him!" and from somewhere outside there was a screech. Stormwings were searching for him. Silently, he flew to a thick part of the surrounding woods and hid himself there. Hopefully, they wouldn't be able to find him. There, he fell into a troublesome sleep as stormwings screeched overhead.  
  
The next day, still feeling quite ill, he woke and took to the air after checking to see if it was safe. He flew for an hour or more before he was spotted by a passing stormwing. She shrieked and dived after him. He looked around. There. Just a few feet in front of him was a marsh. If he could lose himself in there, there was a good chance they would call off the search. As he was flying into the marsh, something caught his eye. It was a woman. A woman and a young girl. They had ponies with them. He could only guess who the woman was. He crashed into the bushes in the middle of the marsh. He noticed the girl turn and look.  
  
At once there was a shout and the sound of screaming. Half delirious, he cautiously waddled over to the edge of his hideout to watch. There was a fight going on. The stormwings were dropping as arrows, and birds' beaks and claws, hit them. The female leader shouted something to the girl and turned to fly away. Then, Numair waddled back into the thick of the bushes, but not before he noticed something odd. The birds who he had seen fight and lose suddenly arose and flew away. He shook his head, but winced when his head throbbed again. He was sure that many of those birds had been either dead or dying just minutes before. He tried to fly away, too, but something held him back. His wing was outspread and trailing on the ground. It was broken. If he didn't get out now, he was going to die there. He tried to move, but he was too weak from his attempt at flying. So, he just sat there.  
  
Some time later, he heard a noise. He couldn't clearly tell what it was, but it sounded like footsteps. At once, a hand thrust itself into his bush. Looking out to see that it was the girl, he waddled onto her hand. She carefully pulled him out and put him on top of his bush. She looked at him. At once, his headache got worse and never let up. His sight went fuzzy and he swayed just a tiny bit.  
  
The girl spoke, "I'm from Onua- Onua Chamtong of the K'miri Raadeh. You recognize the name?" Her voice was nice to hear. It was young and soothing. If only he could look at her without going all dizzy. "I have to splint that wing. It's broken."  
  
As she cut bandages from her petticoat, he tried to get a glimpse of her. She didn't seem that bad. Besides, if he had heard correctly, she was a friend of Onua's. He settled himself in the bush and braced himself for the pain that was to come.  
  
"It'll hurt," the girl warned, putting away her knife. "Try not to peck me, or we'll never get you fixed." She carefully lifted the wing just a bit. Numair cried out from that one brief movement, but then set his beak tightly to endure the rest in silence. He trembled slightly, both from the pain and the exhaustion. "You're a fine, brave lad," the girl crooned. "Your ma'd be fair proud of you- wherever she is. Whatever she is." She had finished bandaging his arm. "I've got to carry you. Try to keep still." She gently picked him up. He still trembled, but held back any instinct to cry out or bite her. "You're the oddest bird I've met in my life. Heavy, too."  
  
He watched the path ahead of them as she walked back to her camp. The woman, Onua, saw them. The girl told Onua about his wing. "Horse Lords be praised, you found him!" She suggested moving the packs so he could ride on the horse and not once did he cry out from any sudden burst of pain, of which he seemed to be having a lot of. It wasn't all from their handling him. Some of it came from his throbbing, dizzying headache. His vision continuously came and went.  
  
That night, the girl tried to feed him. He was feeling quite sick and his head didn't trust anything the girl put in front of him. He felt bad for the girl, but he just couldn't recognize anything she tried to give him.  
  
For four days he was like that. His headache never went away and he was constantly trembling. His wing never healed even the slightest bit. That fourth night, he heard Onua say she would call for help.  
  
On the fifth day, some time just after noon, he heard a sound. It must be the help, he thought, although, his head was still pounding and he could sometimes hear the blood vessels throbbing in his head. This sounded much like the sound he heard now. Then, his idea was confirmed. It was the help because the next thing he heard was voices and the sounds of a camp being made.  
  
All of a sudden, a woman with red wavy hair picked him up. He nestled his head into her chest and she carried him into a tent. She set him down on the cot that was there. Onua came in, too. The red-haired woman, he remembered her name was Alanna, raised one hand and clutched a gem on a necklace with her other. She chanted something and the gem burst into a very bright red light. This made Numair very weak and slightly disoriented. "Great merciful Goddess!" Alanna cried. Numair guessed that her spell didn't work. Either that or she had found something out that could possibly be useful. He decided it was the latter as she said, "Of all the gods-cursed, simpleminded-"  
  
With that, she got up and stormed outside, yelling for the girl to come. When she came, Alanna explained what she wanted. The girl protested a bit but then sat down to do as she was told. None of it Numair understood, for he was very weak now and seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. Suddenly, he heard someone call to him. They were using an odd name; Numair they were calling him. Then, that stopped. He was being called by his own name, Arram. He couldn't resist the voice. He began to walk towards where he thought it was coming from.  
  
At once, his memory returned and he felt himself changing. His headache had lessened quite a bit and there he sat, completely naked. How he got that way, he didn't know, but thankfully, just as the girl turned around to look, Onua pulled a sheet over him. The girl looked concerned. She scolded him before she truly looked at him, "Now look at this! His wing won't get any better that way."  
  
He smiled at this. Then, he found his sense of humor and said, rather drowsily, "Can I have something to eat?"  
  
The girl looked rather hurt that he was no longer the hawk she had been caring for. "Where did he come from?" she asked.  
  
Alanna then bent over him to check his condition. Onua turned the girl towards the flap of the tent and said, "Explanations later. There's a lot to be done for him still."  
  
"Onua, where's my hawk? Where'd that man come from?" Numair could see that the girl's knees shook as she spoke. She looked about ready to cry.  
  
Onua silenced her then replied, "Hush. No more questions. I'll explain everything- later." She ushered the girl from the tent then turned back to Numair. Just as a wave of sleepiness swept over him, he thought he heard her mumble something about "later." Then, he fell into a deep sleep. 


	8. 452 HE Rescue

Note:  This chapter takes place after The Immortals: The Realms of the Gods and before Protector of the Small: First Test.  If you have not read those stories, it's okay because any events that took place during those books will be described if need be in this chapter when the time arises.

451-452 H.E. Rescue

            _He_ ran, not looking back and barely watching where he was going.  It was dark, too dark.  It was the middle of the night and all _he_ had with _him_ was a sack stuffed with two changes of clothes (for _he_ only had three sets, one of which _he_ was wearing now), a loaf of bread, a wedge of cheese, and a small chunk of ham (all of these _he_ had stolen from the kitchens).  _He_ had no weapons or money, both of which _he_ had never owned in his life.

_He_ was stumbling along blindly when _he_ tripped over something.  _His_ bag of belongings was flung away from _him_ and _he_ fell flat on _his_ face.  What it was _he_ had tripped over, _he_ couldn't tell.  All _he_ knew, though, was that _his_ ankle hurt badly and that _he_ was stuck here until someone could rescue _him_.  _He_ began to weep, for it seemed that was all _he_ could do at the moment.  After a while, _he_ finally managed to sleep.

            _He_ woke with a start.  There was something rustling nearby.  _He_ looked around; daylight was just beginning to come up over the horizon so _he_ could just make out every shape around _him_.  There; that bush was where the rustling was coming from.  The bush rustled again.  Now _he_ was afraid.  Suddenly, a face popped from the bush.  It was furry and dog-like (little did _he_ know that it was actually a wolf), and it was carrying something in its mouth.  It was _his_ sack.

            The dog-thing came trotting over and dropped the sack by _his_ feet, then proceeded to lick _his_ face.  _He_ put _his_ arms around the dog-thing as it continued to wash _his_ face with dog-thing kisses.  Then, the dog-thing stopped and looked at the boy.  The boy was small and _his_ shaggy hair flopped over _his_ face.  _His_ clothes were a mess; they were all torn and dirt-smudged.  _His_ shoes were in no better condition.  The boy now looked at the dog-thing, too.  It was brown and gray with a black ring around his nose.

            Short Snout the wolf nudged the boy with his nose.  He figured that the boy was light enough to rest on his back, so he pushed against the boy's body until the boy was pushed safely over the wolf's back.  With that, he picked up the sack in his mouth and walked off.

            They arrived some minutes later at the mouth of a cave.  Short Snout entered and lay down, letting the boy slide gently off his back.  He dropped the boy's sack beside _him_.  Now the boy wasn't scared anymore.  The dog-thing had saved _him_.  Now _he_ could tend to _his_ ankle.  As _he_ was gingerly removing _his_ shoe, _he_ realized that now it was only bruised.  It was not twisted like _he_ had thought last night.

            The wolves were looking at _him_.  Now _he_ noticed that besides the one that had rescued _him_, there were several more in the cave.  They were of all sorts of colors: black, gray, brown, and even russet-colored.  "Thank you," _he_ whispered to the wolves.  _He_ didn't expect them to understand, but they surprised _him_ by bowing their heads for a brief moment in a wolf "you're welcome."

            _He_ opened _his_ pack that was beside _him_ and brought out the ham, bread, and cheese.  _He_ first offered some to the wolves, who, once again, surprised _him_ by shaking their head.  So, _he_ broke off a few pieces of each food and began to eat.

            While _he_ was eating, four of the wolves went outside.  One was Short Snout.  The other three had been in the cave when Short Snout had returned.  One of these now stepped forward to speak to the other three wolves.  He was gray and black and seemed to be in charge.  _We can't keep him_, he said.  _We need help.  He is not of our kind and he is young.  I doubt he is experienced in survival and I don't think we can teach him.  Sharp Nose, Fleetfoot, I need you to go find our Pack-Sister.  She can help us.  She will know what to do.  Go now.  The sooner we find her, the sooner we can help the boy._

            The two wolves, Fleetfoot and Sharp Nose, nodded and left in search of their Pack-Sister.  They had not seen her in a while and therefore did not know where she was.  Short Snout and Brokefang, the leader, stayed behind to watch them go.  _We need to hunt.  There is not enough food for the boy.  He will starve if we do not help him now,_ said Short Snout.  Brokefang agreed and they both went into the cave to tell the others it was time to hunt.  Short Snout stayed with the boy.

            Meanwhile, Fleetfoot and Sharp Nose had stopped for a break in their search.  Suddenly, Fleetfoot had an idea.  They were near Maura's home.  They could find help there.  They began to run towards the castle.  They found a small wooden house just outside the wall and ran up to the door.  They began to scratch and whine until someone opened it.

            "Well, what's all this, now?  Callin' on a man during his breakfast?"  The man looked out and saw the wolves.  "Oh, it's just you."  The wolves whined and barked some more until the man finally said, "What do ye want?"  The two wolves ran down the path then stopped.  Then they ran back a bit to wait for the man.  "Ye want me to follow you?"  The wolves barked and ran down the path a bit more, before stopping to wait again.  "All right, all right.  Let me get my bow."  The man disappeared into the house for a moment and re-emerged with a crossbow in his hand.

            They led the man down the path until they came to their cave.  It was empty.  There wasn't a scrap of evidence to show that a pack of wolves had been there only two hours before.  Fleetfoot whined.  Where was the pack?  Where was the boy?  They began to sniff around to pick up the pack's trail.  There wasn't one.  The wolves had erased their scent to prevent people from following them.  Now how were they going to tell the man to find their Pack-Sister?  The wolves had taken her box of things with them so now they couldn't show the man.  "What is it, Fleetfoot?  Sharp Nose, what's wrong?" asked the man, feeling worried.  He bent down to reassure the wolves that all was not lost.  Their pack could still be found.  They couldn't be too far away.

            Meanwhile, the pack was on the move.  The boy had told them people would be after _him_.  They had picked up everything that was in the cave that belonged to them and left.  They had covered their feet with pine sap to disguise their scent and then had taken to the water as soon as they reached the stream.  They knew that Fleetfoot and Sharp Nose would eventually find them so they did not worry.  The boy was with them, walking slowly and leaning on a stick so that _his_ bruised foot would not become worse.  They were headed for a set of caverns where they could stay for a while.  It wasn't too far, just a day or two's walk from their current cave.  If they didn't have the boy with them, it would have taken a far shorter time.  They could have run the entire way.

            Fleetfoot was at a loss.  She did not know where the pack had gone.  Then she got an idea.  _They're headed for the caverns!_ she cried.  _Of course!_ exclaimed Sharp Nose.  He saw the pouch on the man's belt and pawed it.  The man emptied the contents to the ground and Sharp Nose picked up the folded paper that he knew to be a map.  As a hunter, this man carried with him all sorts of gadgets to help him navigate.  Sharp Nose pawed the map until the man opened it.  Fleetfoot pointed then with a claw to the caverns.  This was something her Pack-Sister had taught her.  She now knew where certain locations were when they were drawn on a map.  She barked.

            "They're headed for the caverns, are they?"  The wolves nodded.  "Then I'm going to need more supplies.  Wait here until I come back," the man said.  He turned and ran back to his house to gather the supplies he needed.  Minutes later, he returned, on horseback, to the cave.  Together, man and wolves left for the caverns at a fast pace.  They would reach the caverns by the end of the day.

~*~*~*~*~

Note:  I know there are people out there who read my story who may not review it.  Please do review.  I promise I won't bite!  I promise!  Any constructive criticism is welcome, but nothing mean and nasty and hurtful.  It will hurt my feelings and I don't want to feel like no one likes me or my stories.  So, please, review with your comments and I might email you back with a special thank you!  I know people like emails, right?  From now on, I'm going to do what so many others do.  If I get at least five new reviews for this chapter, I will post as soon as I can.  Otherwise, you may just have to wait until I feel like posting again.  So, five more reviews or you'll have to wait.  Come on, I know you're out there!  Until next chapter,

~*Robinwyn*~


	9. 452 HE Communication

Note: Finally!  Five new reviews.  That's the bare minimum.  I know you people can do much better than that.  Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed.  Here's chapter nine, as promised.  Maybe next time we can get up chapter ten much quicker.  But you all must review, review, REVIEW!!!!!!

451- 452 H.E. Communication

            The two wolves and the man, Tait, got to the caverns in no time.  It was just after sunset as they began to make camp.  Neither the boy, nor the pack had arrived yet, but the wolves had expected no less.  They would come when they came.  Tait went to gather wood and water as the two wolves went to hunt.

            The next day dawned bright and clear.  Tait washed himself and then turned to the wolves.  "Now what?" he asked.  They lay down, indicating that they were to wait.  The bats who shared the caverns were just returning to their home.  As they returned, they greeted their fellow hunters.  While the wolves' Pack-Sister was with them, she had introduced both species to each other.  Now they were good friends and looked to each other for information.

            Now Fleetfoot asked them, _Have you seen the pack?_

One bat replied, _Yes.  They are not far.  Maybe a half-day's journey until they reach us._

_            Thank you, hunt-friend_.  Like the wolves, the bats hunted for their food; only, the bats ate insects and the wolves ate other animals.

            Late in the afternoon, Sharp Nose picked up a scent.  It was the rest of the pack.  He went to stand by the mouth of the cave and barked for the other two to come.  They came and looked out.  There, just at the foot of the hill, was the rest of the pack and the boy.  They were slowly making their way to the caverns.  Fleetfoot and Sharp Nose ran to greet them.

            The wolves danced around each other, biting and licking playfully.  Somehow, both the boy and Tait had been caught up in the reunion and received welcome licks as well.  "Let's move the celebration inside, shall we?" commented Tait.  "I made supper and I know you all like bacon."  So, they all went into the caves, the boy following behind the wolves.  They all sat down to begin eating.  The boy hungrily consumed his portion of bacon.

            Once supper was over, Fleetfoot barked an inquiry to her fellow wolves.  One got up and retrieved a box that was in the corner of the cave next to the boy's things.  The wolf brought it to Tait.  He opened it.  Inside he found a map of Tortall with many landmarks and fiefdoms marked on it, a shimmering blue stone of some sort that was wrapped on one end in a leather thong to serve as a neck strap, pieces of blank parchment wrapped into a bundle, a whistle, a ball of string, a pot of ink and a writing brush, and a note.  The note read:

                        To whomever reads this,

                                    I assume that my wolf friends have given you this box.  Inside, you 

will find things that you can use to contact me in case of an emergency.  

There is a whistle to call Huntsong, my golden eagle friend, who will 

carry any messages you may have.  The parchment and ink are for the 

messages.  The string is to tie the message to Huntsong.  The stone you 

may use if it is a dire emergency.  Repeat these words: _Daine, you're _

_needed _and I shall be alerted by the stone I wear.  I will come as soon as I 

can.  Unfortunately, you cannot talk to me with the stone, you can only 

signal to me.  If I am near my mage friend, Numair, I will ask him to set 

up a speaking spell so that we may talk.  Do not stray from the stone, as it 

is what allows Numair and I to know where you are.  The map is to locate 

you or anything else that is important.  Please thank my wolves for helping 

you to reach me.

In your service,

            Veralidaine Sarrasri

            Tait put the note down.  He took out the whistle and the stone.  "Which one?" he asked the wolves, figuring they would know best which one to use.  Sharp Nose pawed the stone.  "Quite right."  Tait picked up the stone and said, "Daine, you're needed."

            Meanwhile, back in Tortall, Daine was having an archery contest with some of the pages.  Suddenly, the stone she wore at her throat beside her Badger's claw flared to life.  It had been a year since she gave that box to the wolves.  It meant someone was in trouble.  Numair had magicked the stones for her so that she could extend her hearing range to wherever the stone was.  She listened now.  The matching stone was in Dunlath Valley.  She could tell because of the chatter the animals were making there.  "I'm sorry," she said to the pages.  "I have to go.  Tell Numair Salmalín I've gone to Dunlath Valley."  Instantly, she turned into an eagle and flew off towards the northeast.  If she flew all night, she could just make it by mid-afternoon or early evening tomorrow.

            Back at the caverns, as soon as Tait had said those words, the stone flared a brilliant, blinding blue.  Tait shielded his eyes, but the stone only glowed for a brief instant.  Then it went out as if nothing had happened.  Now it was the same blue it had been before he called upon its magic.  "I guess we just wait, now," he said, turning to prepare himself for sleep.

            All the while, the boy had been watching from a corner of the cave.  _He_ assumed that the wolves and this man were in some way helping _him_, but _he_ still felt a little scared.  Now, for the first time since supper had begun, Tait turned to the boy.  "You, boy," he said.  "Come here."  The boy obediently came.  Tait was sitting and he patted his lap, indicating the boy should sit there.  The man helped the boy into his lap and wrapped his arms around _him_.  "What's your name?" Tait asked.

            The boy was silent for a moment, then replied, "I haven't got one."

            "Well, then what would you like to be called?"

            The boy shrugged.  _He_ was getting tired.  _He_ yawned, covering his mouth like Lord Aaron had taught him to do so long ago.  "It's rude to yawn without covering your mouth," Lord Aaron had said.  Now the boy did as he was taught every time he yawned.

            "I guess you're getting tired," the man told _him_.  "By the way, I'm Tait.  Me an' these wolves here are gonna take care of you until Daine can come.  She knows these wolves better'n me.  Was nearly raised by them, she was.  Well, it's gettin' late.  I think it would be a good idea to go to sleep now.  We can talk tomorrow."  Tait helped the boy to stand.  He gave _him_ his bedroll, saying that he would sleep under an extra blanket he had.  They both fell asleep almost instantly.

~*~*~*~*~

Note:  If I get at least five new reviews for this chapter, I will post as soon as I can.  Otherwise, you may just have to wait until I feel like posting again.  So, five more reviews or you'll have to wait.  Come on, I know you're out there!  Until next chapter,

~*Robinwyn*~


	10. 452 HE Wolf Boy

Note: There is no real name Daine in our world. There is, however, the name Vera. Therefore, the closest name to Daine is Diana which means Goddess of the moon. I shall make Daine mean goddess, then.

451- 452 H.E. Wolf Boy

Later, Tait was woken by a sound outside the cave. He got up to go investigate. It was almost dawn. The sun was about an hour away from peeking up over the horizon. "Who's out there?" he half-whispered, half-shouted.

"Tait," the person whispered back. "You gotta come! A skunk has gotten into my house and I can't get it out! I don't want to leave it there till morning, I'm afraid it's gonna stink up the place!"

"All right, all right. But wait a minute. I'll be right out to help you." Tait went into the cave and pulled out a piece of parchment from the box. He wrote a brief note to the boy telling _him_ he'd be right back. He wasn't sure if the boy could read, but maybe the presence of a note would reassure the boy that he'd return.

Tait and the man left the caverns to walk to the nearby village. How the man knew where Tait was, he didn't know. So, he asked. The man replied that he was hunting earlier when he spotted him in the cave. They soon arrived at the village and Tait went to take a look at the skunk. Afterwards, he was invited to share breakfast with the man and his family. Tait willingly obliged.

Later that morning, the boy awoke to an empty cave, save for Tait's horse who stood in the far corner of the cave. It heard _him_ get up and turned to look at _him_. _He_ sat up, hungry. _He_ got up to look for food. _He_ found some next to a piece of paper with writing on it. Lord Aaron had never taught _him_ to read or write, saying that it would only encourage _him_ to become disobedient. _He_ looked at the paper again. _He_ figured it could only be from one person: Tait, but what it said, _he_ had no idea. Did it say that he would return? Or did it say he had left for home? Now it was only _him_ and the horse.

By just after midday, Tait still had not returned. He had been persuaded to stay and join the man for hunting. The boy, meanwhile, sat in the cave, by _himself_, in a corner. _He_ was sad. _He_ had liked Tait. Now he was gone, never to return. _He_ was all alone with only the horse and the wolves (Where _were_ they? They had been gone all day) for friends. Some friends they were; they couldn't talk to _him_ like a human could.

After a few hours of sitting by _himself_, a bird flew into the cave. Almost instantly, it became a human girl. "Hello," she said, cheerfully. "I'm Daine. Someone called me here. Was it you?" she asked, addressing the boy.

_He_ shook _his_ head. "No, ma'am. It was the man, Tait."

"Well, where is he?" she inquired. The boy only shrugged. "Are you here alone? Did he leave you here by yourself?" This time, the boy nodded, holding up the piece of paper with writing on it in his small hand. Daine took it and read it. Laughing, she said, "He only went to the village! He ought to be back by sundown. Did you think he left you for good?" Another nod from the boy. "Come here," Daine ordered in a friendly way. _He_ obeyed, only to be swept into a hug. "Do you have a name?"

"No ma'am," the boy replied, meekly. "No one bothered to ever give me one."

"Well then, I suppose _I_ shall give you one. Is that all right?" Daine asked. The boy nodded, smiling. She thought for a moment then said, "For now and for always, you shall be known as Lowell. Do you know what Lowell means?" The boy, Lowell, shook his head. He _liked_ that name. "It means 'little wolf.' My friend Numair told me. He knows the meaning of many names. He told me once that the first part of my name, Vera, means faith. The last part, Daine, means goddess. Have you been here long?"

"No, only two days." Lowell was beginning to warm up to this girl. She was _nice_. No one had ever treated him so nice before. She was almost like a big sister.

"What do you say we go find that village and get someplace warm to sleep in for once, eh?" Daine, who had been sitting, stood, dusting her pants off. Lowell smiled, nodding. Daine pulled him to his feet and they left the cave together in search of the village and Tait.

Note: Sorry it's so short. I thought that ending the chapter where _he_ gets named was a good ending point. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. It will be more about Lowell and the adventures he will have. The story will continue to be told in his point of view unless otherwise noted. I know there are people out there who read my story who may not review it. Please do review. I promise I won't bite! I promise! Any constructive criticism is welcome, but nothing mean and nasty and hurtful. It will hurt my feelings and I don't want to feel like no one likes me or my stories. So, please, review with your comments and I might email you back with a special thank you! I know people like emails, right? From now on, I'm going to do what so many others do. If I get at least five new reviews for this story, I will post as soon as I can. Otherwise, you may just have to wait until I feel like posting again. So, five more reviews or you'll have to wait. Come on, I know you're out there! Until next chapter,

Robinwyn


	11. 452 HE Of Bandits, Birds, and Arrows

Hey, sorry it's been a little while. I had 5 reviews a while ago, but I've just gotten around to being able to post stuff. So, here's the next chapter. This is the last short one. The next few will be much longer. I promise. These last couple chapters have been set-up chapters that are setting up Lowell's story.

Note: I have decided, since the Kel books begin in the year 452 and the Immortals War ends in 452, these chapters will take place in 452, thus holding true to the fact that I skipped over the Daine books and this takes place between "Daine" and "Kel."

452 H.E. Of Bandits, Birds, and Arrows

As Lowell and Daine walked through the woods to the village, they ran into the wolves. They spotted Daine first and came running to greet her. They greeted her in the same way they had greeted Tait, with welcome licks and playful biting. Daine told them she was on her way to the village and that she would return later that evening for Tait's horse and belongings. After their brief meeting, the two humans continued on their way.

Several yards from the village gates, Daine heard a noise. It was a rustle. She turned to look for the source of the sound but it was too late. An arrow streaked from behind a bush and buried itself in her shoulder. She cried out for a brief instant. The creatures heard her cry. Sparrows and crows raced to her rescue. They flew at the bandits' faces as Daine grabbed the boy's hand and ran towards the gates, screaming for the guard to open up.

They ran through the open gates and Daine yelled for a healer. One ran out of her home and waved Daine over. Behind them, Daine could hear the sounds of fighting. The guards had taken over her birds' fight with the bandits. The healer woman ushered them inside and ordered Daine to sit.

The arrow was sticking clear through her shoulder. The tip was protruding out her back while the feathers were sticking out her front. The healer woman took out a knife and cut away the tip of the arrow so she could pull the shaft out. She told Daine to brace herself for the agony that she was about to experience. She said she would count to three and pull out the shaft. Daine nodded.

"Here goes," said the healer. "One… two…" and with that, she yanked out the shaft. "Three." Immediately, the healer began the tedious work of using her magic to stop the blood's flow. A few moments later, the blood had slowed to a stop and the healing woman was now sewing up the wound. She bandaged it and said, "That oughta take care of that. You're lucky it only went through your shoulder. I wouldn't use that arm for a couple days, though, if I were you. You wouldn't want the wound to open up again." She patted Daine on her good shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks," replied Daine. She looked at Lowell. He was huddled in a corner with his hands over his face. _He must really like corners_, she thought, smiling. "It's over now. I'm all fixed up," she said to the cowering boy. He looked up and Daine helped him to stand. To the healer she asked, "Do you know where I can find a man named Tait? He said he was here helping with a skunk problem or something."

The healing woman nodded. "He's here in this house. The skunk got in to my kitchen early this morning and woke us up with its escape attempts. It knocked over all of my spice jars. Shall I fetch him for you?" Daine nodded and the woman left to find out where Tait had gotten off to.

Moments later, the woman returned with Tait behind her. "Daine! What a surprise! I heard you had a nasty time with bandits just outside the gate. Well, I'm glad to see you're all fixed up. How have you been?"

The two fell to talking about what had happened over the last year, the goings-on of the Immortals War, as people were calling it now, that had happened not too long ago, and how their mutual friends were. All the while, Lowell sat in a chair beside Daine, not following a word they said. But then, he heard a name: Sinthya. They were talking about how he was really Lord Aaron and how he had something to do with the whole immortals-in-Tortall deal. They were talking about how they didn't know what his connection was.

"I know what he's done," Lowell said, quietly.

"What?" asked Daine.

"I know what Lord Sinthya's done," he said, more loudly. "He wanted to- " He was cut off by a hand over his mouth. It was Daine's.

"Don't speak of it here. Wait 'til we get to Corus. Then we can tell the King and his Advisors. It's not safe here. We don't know who may be listening." At that moment, there was a knock on the door. The healing woman went to see who it was.

She opened the door to find a soldier and three men in shackles. "What do you want?" she asked the soldier, gruffly.

"We need to speak to the young lady," he replied. "These here men aren't just bandits. They were sent to kill her and the boy." The healing woman nodded and left the room. The soldier dragged the three men and stood them in a corner under his watchful eye. "Any trickery and those shackles shall tighten until your hands turn blue and fall off," he told them. To Daine, he said, "They only tell me they were sent to kill you and the boy. They wouldn't say who sent them. I thought perhaps you might know something about why they were sent or by whom."

Daine shook her head. "Sadly, I do not know why people would waste their time trying to kill a young boy. He's barely eight! What could he have done that would warrant something like this?" Then she remembered; he had said he knew something about Lord Sinthya. Could these men have something to do with that? "I do not know what he could have done, so I suggest that you send these men to Corus and have them tried for attempted murder. I believe we shall come along as well. Under your and your soldier's protection, there ought to be no more attempts on anyone's life until we reach the capital. We will sleep here tonight and then we shall leave tomorrow morning."

The soldier nodded and left, dragging the three captives with him. Daine could see out the window it was getting towards sundown. She silently called to Tait's horse and to the wolves. She asked the wolves to carry what was left in the caves, minus the box, to the village and she ordered the horse to come to the stables where it was much warmer. They willingly obliged and by nightfall, the wolves had come and gone and Tait's horse was stabled safely in the barn.

The healing woman, Greta was her name, invited Daine, Lowell, and Tait to spend the night at her home. Everyone willingly obliged and after a hearty dinner, they tucked themselves into nice, warm beds and were soon asleep, dreaming of bandits, birds, and arrows.


	12. 452 HE Kidnapped

Note: You know when in the Tamora Pierce books it says that the character takes two slices of bread and puts ham and/or cheese between them and then eats it? Well, it never says the word "sandwich" to describe it, even though that's what it is. And since they don't call it a sandwich, I'm officially going to take that name and use it to describe that type of food. So, instead of saying it's ham and/or cheese between two slices of bread, I'm going to say it's a "sandwich."

452 H.E. Kidnapped

In the stables the next morning, Tait said good-bye to the boy, now called Lowell. He had picked Lowell up and was now cradling him in his arms. Lowell had his arms wrapped around Tait's neck. "G'bye, Low'll. I hope someday to see ye ag'in," Tait said in his woodsman's drawl.

"Good-bye, Tait," replied the young boy. "I'm going to miss you. You were so nice to me. I'll never forget you. I'm going to write to you every week."

"I thought ye couldn't read or write," replied the man.

"Daine promised to teach me. She said I'd learn my letters by the end of this week! She promised." The boy looked stubbornly into Tait's eyes. He was determined to read and write and very proud that Daine had offered to teach him.

Tait laughed and looked at Daine. "Is this true?"

"It is," Daine responded. She grinned as Lowell gave Tait an "I told you so" look. "It's true as long as Lowell, here, promises to work real hard and not complain about how long it takes."

"I won't. I promise." Tait let the boy slide gently down to his feet once again then gave him one last hug. Lowell turned to Daine, who took his hand.

"C'mon, Lowell. Time to leave." She led him towards the horse she had borrowed from Greta and her husband. Lowell waved to Tait as Daine lifted him onto the horse and then mounted behind him.

On the road, a few miles from the village, the two travelers, the three soldiers, and the bandits stopped for lunch. The soldiers had ridden slightly ahead of Daine and Lowell and now they had stopped just yards away to eat their own lunch. Daine removed ham, cheese, bread, and three apples from her saddlebag. She cut strips of ham and cheese, put them between two slices of bread, and handed it to Lowell. With that, she also handed him an apple.

"I am to eat all of this?" he wanted to know.

"Yes. It is all for you. I am going to feed you well and once we get to Corus, I'm going to buy you some new clothes. Then, I'm going to see that you learn to read and write and that you learn to ride. I'm going to find you your own horse, too. We can't be always sharing the same one. Sooner or later you're going to become far too big to share a saddle with me," Daine said, biting into her own food.

"That's right. I'm going to grow big and strong and learn to fight like Lord Raoul, the Giant-killer! I want to kill giants, too." Lowell thrust a small fist into the air as he spoke to emphasize his eagerness.

Daine laughed. "Wait a minute! Who told you that you can learn to fight?"

"No one. I told myself! I'm going to go find Lord Raoul and ask him to teach me to fight just like him!"

"What makes you think he'll agree?" Daine asked, amused at this young boy's dreams. "What makes you think he's going to have time to teach you if he's always off fighting giants like you say?"

"Oh, he'll find time. He's going to take me along on his adventures!" Pride and admiration shone in his eyes.

"Okay, Young Giant-killer, time to move on. If we want to reach Corus by tomorrow night, we're going to have to press on. We can't sit around all day, talking about giants and adventures." Daine stood and went to put the food away in her packs.

When they were on their way again, Daine began to sing. "I know that song!" commented Lowell. He began to sing along. Soon, the soldiers as well as the bandits, who were still riding slightly ahead, joined in as well.

By nightfall, they had made good progress. They stopped to camp by a small pond. The soldiers and their charges camped in a separate spot from Daine, but not so far away that a loud shout wouldn't send them running. Daine dismounted and took her camping gear from her saddlebags. "Have you ever camped before?" she asked. "I mean, before you went to the cave?"

Lowell shook his head. "No. Lord Aaron, I mean, Lord Sinthya, never liked to camp. We always stayed at an inn."

"How would you like to learn? It can be so much fun when you're not in a hurry to go anywhere!" Daine handed him two blanket-like rolls of cloth. "These are bedrolls. Go spread them out over there." She pointed to a tall tree that had thick branches and leaves covering a good-sized spot on the ground. "When you finish that, come back here to get a light so you can search for firewood." She removed two fist-sized rocks that were glowing from a pouch around her waist and put them on the ground beside the rest of her camping gear.

Lowell left to do his job while Daine began to build a fire pit. Lowell returned to grab a glow stone and then together the two of them went in search of firewood. They found only a few big chunks of wood so Daine had to return to camp to split the wood into small logs. She removed a small hatchet from her camping gear and found a stump to serve as a chopping block.

"C'mere, Lowell. I'm going to teach you how to chop firewood," said Daine.

"But I know how to chop firewood. That was one of my jobs when I worked for Lord Sinthya. I've been chopping wood since I was five!" replied Lowell, taking the hatchet that Daine was offering. He hefted a piece of wood onto the stump so that it was standing on its end and carefully but swiftly plunged the ax into the wood. Deftly he raised both ax and wood into the air and then chopped down, causing the wood to split. "See?" he asked, beginning the process again with the newly chopped log.

Daine laughed. "Very good. Cut off some pieces for tinder then I'll get supper started." So, Lowell chipped off some splinters of wood and handed them to Daine. She went to the fire pit and began the tedious process of starting a fire without magic. Daine knew how long it took to start a fire with just flint and steel so she was surprised when only seconds after she had begun there was a tiny spark and the tinder began to burn. Carefully she blew on the splinters and soon, after adding larger pieces of wood, she had a nice blaze going. Over that, she placed a circular, four legged, iron frame and on top of that, she placed a small iron skillet. She sliced off bits of ham and cut thin slices of cheese. She placed a slice of bread in the bottom of the pan to toast and on top of that, she placed a slice of cheese, a slice of ham, another slice of cheese, and finally another piece of bread.

By this time, Lowell had finished chopping all the wood and had sat down beside Daine to watch her cook what seemed like an interesting meal. Suddenly, he found himself being handed the hatchet again. "Quick," Daine said. "Take one of those logs and chop off a long, flat, broad piece for me." He did as he was told and handed the wood to Daine. He watched as Daine slid the wood between the bread and the pan and skillfully flipped the sandwich over.

A few minutes later, Daine used the flat piece of wood to scoop the sandwich out of the pan and onto a wooden plate. She handed the plate to Lowell with a warning to be careful because the sandwich was hot. Carefully, he picked up the sandwich in one hand and took a bite. Daine was right. It _was_ hot; but not hot enough to burn him. It was very interesting. The cheese had melted and the ham was now nice and warm. "Mmm. This is good! What do you call it?" asked Lowell with his mouth full.

Daine replied, simply, "Grilled ham and cheese sandwich. My soldier friends back home showed me how to make it." All the while, she was making a sandwich for herself. When hers was finished, she removed it from the pan and put it on a plate. Then she poured some liquid out of a canteen and into two wooden cups. When Lowell took a sip, he found it wasn't water, but apple juice. "I found it tastes a lot better than water when you are on a long trip," she said.

When they finished their supper, Lowell helped Daine by washing the plates and cups with hot water and then drying them with a towel. Daine, meanwhile, took two towels, wrapped them around her hands, and used them to remove the iron skillet and its stand from the fire to cool. The two used the latrine the soldiers had dug before then returned to camp. There, she removed a handful of small, glowing stones from the pouch on her belt. These glowing stones, though, were different. Instead of the shimmering green-yellow of the other glow-stones, these glowed a bright black. Daine got up and walked some distance away from the fire. There, she placed one stone. Then, she continued in a general circle around both her and the soldiers' camps, placing one stone at certain intervals along the way. When she had completed her circle, she spoke a word and the shimmering black from the stones rose, meeting in the middle of the circle to create a dome over the camps. "There. Now we're completely safe. Thank you, Numair, for giving me these protection stones." But she didn't notice the shadow lurking behind a clump of bushes on the outskirts of her protection.

Daine settled Lowell into one of the bedrolls then settled herself into the other. They fell asleep quickly and were soon dreaming. Out of the bushes crept the shadow. Silently, it spoke a word, causing the protection barrier to vanish. It was the same word that Daine had spoken earlier to close the barrier. He crept over to the sleeping boy and touched a finger to each of Lowell's eyelids. Dark blue magic shone around the shadow's finger as he did this. Quietly, he picked up the boy, bedroll and all, and carried him off, remembering to re-close the barrier once he had left. As these events unfolded, Daine, the soldiers, and the convicts slept soundly.


	13. 452 HE A Turn of Events

Note: Here begins Lowell's story. His story was originally a songfic based on the song _Pilgrim_ by Enya. I have removed the lyrics to comply with the new rules of but where they were, I will put a v#-# so that should you wish to follow along with the song (after finding the lyrics online), you can. The song goes pretty much in order, with eight lines at a time- I have used four lines at a time. So, when you see a 1-4, that means the first four lines, 5-8 next four, 9-12- next four and so on. Also, the name Alexander means "helper of men."

452 H.E. A Turn of Events

Looking around, Lowell saw trees and sky and woods. Nothing seemed wrong. Then he saw the man. He was standing by the fire cooking chunks of ham on a stick that he twirled leisurely in his fingers. The man turned and grinned at Lowell, showing his blackened and crooked teeth. "'Allo," he said. "'Ow nice of ye t' join us. 'Ay, Jeb, 'e's woken up now!" He was speaking to another man who was just coming out of a clump of bushes carrying some firewood.

"How- how did I get here? Where's Daine?" asked a frightened Lowell.

The man by the fire laughed. "She ain't 'ere, boy. She didn'a want ye so we's taken ye off 'er 'ands. Ain't that right, Jeb?" The other man grinned, showing his own set of black, crooked teeth, and nodded.

"My name is Lowell," the young boy demanded. "And Daine loves me. She promised to take care of me and teach me to read and write and ride horses! You're lying to me."

"Are we now? An' just what makes ye think that, eh, boy?" sneered the man with the firewood.

"Daine told me herself that she cares. You lot are nothing but a bunch of filthy pigs! I'm leaving." And with that, Lowell stood and stalked away from the camp. But before he could escape, a third man popped out in front of him.

"Not so fast. Where do ye think ye're goin'?" This man, too, had blackened, crooked teeth. He grabbed Lowell's arm and dragged him back towards the fire. "Ye're gonna sit 'ere an' eat wiv us. 'ere, 'ave some bacon." He grabbed a chunk of ham off the stick that the other man was holding and shoved it into Lowell's hands. "Eat," he commanded of the boy.

Lowell ate. Not because he wanted to do as he was told, but because he was hungry. He needed to think. How was he going to escape this camp? The three men were laughing and joking together, not paying attention to what the boy was doing. Lowell looked around. There. By the men's bedrolls. A glimmer of hope for escape. If only nightfall would come quickly.

To Lowell, it seemed like he got his wish. The day passed fairly leisurely and before he knew it, the sun was setting. He had spent the day curled up in his own bedroll, thinking. The men had sent him there after he had finished eating breakfast and only asked him to come to them when it was time for lunch and supper. Then, he was only given a scrap of bread and a few mouthfuls of water.

The sun set and darkness fell. The men stopped their drinking and singing to crawl into bed. One of the men sat with his back against a tree. He was the sentry. It was his job to stay up for a couple hours and keep watch over the boy. Lowell was ready, though. He knew that soon enough the men would be sound asleep. He could already hear faint snores coming from the two men in the bedrolls. A few more minutes and their sentry friend would join them.

His time came. The sentry was slumped over, deeply dreaming. Quietly, Lowell crawled over to where the two men were sleeping and picked up what he had been waiting to get. It was a knife. He had seen it somewhere before, but where he did not know. All he knew was that it could mean the difference between escape and captivity. Quickly he gathered up the knife and its sheath and tied it around his waist inside his shirt. Then he grabbed the pouch with the food in it.

Running as quietly as he could, he stumbled blindly through the forest. This was familiar. He had run away before but that time he didn't know what he was doing. This time he knew exactly what to do.

Meanwhile, Daine was searching frantically for Lowell. It had been two days since she had seen him. On the first night of their journey to Corus he had simply disappeared. He went to bed that night and the next morning he was gone, bedroll and all. She was at her wit's end. She had questioned her animal friends over and over. No one seemed to have any definite answers. She felt alone and helpless for practically the first time in her life.

Neither the soldiers nor their captives knew anything about Lowell's disappearance. Her animal friends knew nothing either. Numair was days away and by the time she reached him, it could be too late. She sat down on a rock. She had been searching on foot all day. She couldn't even find one single trace of him anywhere. It was as if he had vanished into thin air. She began to cry. "Lowell," she sobbed. "Why did you have to go away like that? Where _are_ you? Please let him be safe, Mother." She sent a quick prayer up to her mother, Sarra. "Please let him be smart enough to find away out of whatever mess he's in. I can't bear to have him be alone like this. He's only a young boy. He doesn't know how to survive on his own." She buried her head in her knees, which were drawn up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Little did Daine know that Lowell would soon be safe. He would soon have a purpose and a mission in life to fulfill. Stumbling along, he didn't notice right away when he crashed into something that it was really a person. He thought it was a tree. But when it spoke, he looked up to meet the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

"Lowell, my child, do not worry. You are safe now. You will suffer no more harm from those men." The woman who spoke was very tall. Surprisingly, she gave off a faint luminescent glow that illuminated the features of her face. Her skin was very pale and her hair was as black as her skin was white. Her lips were the reddest things he had ever seen. "I have come to tell you that you will face many hardships in your young life. I must tell you that now before your path becomes clear to you. Those men who are after you were not just sent to bring you back to Lord Aaron. They want something you have. But they can never get it. It is something only you can give. You must give it willingly for no one can have it unless you want them to. Your life will take you far, young son. Do with it what you can while there is still time. For if you do not, then the world will suffer greatly. Go, quickly, while the time is still young. Remember me. Remember me always and if there is something you need, don't be afraid to ask for it." Just as suddenly as she had appeared, the woman disappeared and Lowell was left breathless and in the dark once again.

_V1-4_

He began to run again. This time, as he stepped, he noticed that he suddenly knew where he was going. He could see what was in front of him without really seeing it. He blindly, yet not blindly, dodged trees and other obstructions. By daybreak, he had emerged from the forest and was now on a well-traveled road. He walked for a few more yards before coming upon a building. It appeared to be a shed of some sort. He was tired. He walked over to the shed and curled up in a pile of hay just inside the door.

Waking, he found it was still light outside. Checking the position of the sun like he had seen Daine do many times, he determined that it was just after noon and that he had slept for about six or seven hours. Once he had eaten a little, he was on his way. Somehow he knew what to do. He knew where to go and what to say. He had everything figured out for once; something he had never done before in his life.

_V5-8_

He walked along confidently. He stopped only once to eat then he continued his journey. When it was dark, he continued walking until he was so tired he could barely stand. He slept. He continued like this for two more days, eating and sleeping only when he was very hungry or very tired.

At last he came to a city. It was nearly sunset so they had posted a guard outside the gate to open it to only those who had a good reason. When he was asked what he was doing there, Lowell simply replied, "Business." and casually walked through the gate. He was looking for someone; who it was he did not know, but he knew that this person could help him. He knew that the person was living in this city. He decided to try looking in the tavern.

He walked into the Frolicking Goat and took a seat at an empty table. Surveying the room, he found that it was only half-full. There were maybe twenty people at most in the room. He spotted one. The man was wearing nice clothing and had rings on his fingers and a large gold hoop with a diamond in his ear. He drank from a nice mug that was pewter inlaid with silver, gold, and two rubies. At his waist was a small dagger with a simple hilt wrapped in leather and silver wire with one emerald at the top. Lowell walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder.

The man spoke with hardly an accent and spoke so grammatically correct that it was clear he had been educated by the finest teachers money could buy. "What is it that you want, young master? I don't believe I know you."

Holding up the knife he had stolen, he asked, "Did you make this, sir? I found it and thought I ought to return it to its maker."

The man took the knife gently in his hands and turned it about, looking at it from every angle. "Where did you find this? It was stolen from me about two weeks ago."

Lowell knew that he could trust this man but he did not know if he would believe such a small boy. "Well, sir, I was kidnapped about five days ago and the men who captured me had this in their possession. Forgive me for asking, sir, but why would they only steal one knife? Wouldn't they want to steal more? I only found this one on them. There was nothing else."

The man laughed. "Such excellent questions from such a small boy. Sit! Sit! Tell me, does this young scholar have a name?"

"Lowell, sir. My name is Lowell."

"Well, Lowell, you may call me Alexander. Let me answer your questions."


	14. 452 HE A Story

Note: Lowell's story was originally a songfic based on the song _Pilgrim_ by Enya. I have removed the lyrics to comply with the new rules of but where they were, I will put a v#-# so that should you wish to follow along with the song (after finding the lyrics online), you can. The song goes pretty much in order, with eight lines at a time- I have used four lines at a time. So, when you see a 1-4, that means the first four lines, 5-8 next four, 9-12- next four and so on.

452 H.E. A Story

"I was a young boy once, too. I was traveling with my parents to a city for the first time. As we were walking to Mithros' temple, I saw a man in a shop making something. I turned away from the path my parents were taking and went to watch the man. He was making jewelry. It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. He was making jewelry, sword hilts, dagger hilts, mages' staffs, knife hilts, and all sorts of accessories for boxes and clothing.

"I asked him, 'What are you doing?' He told me he was a gold- and silversmith. 'What do they do?' I asked.

"'They make jewelry as you see me doing,' the man replied. I watched in fascination as he fitted a sapphire to a pendant for a ring. Once my family realized I was missing, they immediately turned back and found me assisting the smith. From that moment on, I knew that I wanted to be a smith just like that man. So, that's what I did. When I was old enough, I became an apprentice to the smith in my town. He taught me all there was to know about jewelry crafting and more. And, since I had the Gift, he taught me how to attach a bit of it to one of my creations.

"My Gift lets me see the future and what once was. It also lets me read minds and change others' thoughts so they say what I want them to. But the most amazing thing my gift lets me do is to know the truth about things and protect me from harm or evil intent by warning me about it before it happens, including murderers or poison. That's why the knife you found is so important. I had attached a bit of my protection and truth magic to it so that it would warn me if there was poison in my drink or if someone was attacking me from behind. The person who stole it wanted to use it to protect their boss. I know who stole it and let me tell you, their boss would have gotten a nasty surprise when he found out it doesn't work.

"You see, it only works for those who have never committed an evil act in their lifetime. Only those who live as honestly as they can and who possess the Gift can use it. Another safety precaution I put on it was that it could only be held by someone who possessed the Gift. That way, not just anyone could get their hands on it. If a person without a Gift tried to take it, it would immediately turn very hot.

"That must mean that you have the Gift," said Alexander suddenly after a pause.

"But, Alex, I don't have the Gift! I've never done magic of any sort in my life!" cried Lowell.

"Well that's impossible. You couldn't have picked up the knife if you didn't. You would have severely burned yourself if you did pick it up, but I don't see any evidence of burning," stated Alex, matter-of-factly. "I think we should get you tested for magic right now. Who knows what kind of magic you possess. If we let it go untrained, the results could be disastrous. Didn't anyone ever teach you that? All right, let's go. We're going to find a tester and find out what kind of Gift you have." With that, Alex suddenly stood and took Lowell's hand.

They went to the stables and Alex gave Lowell his very own pony for the trip. They mounted and rode out of the city and back along the road that Lowell had just come from. Within an hour, they were at a small town. Alex rode up to a small house that was marked by a sign that had a circle with a lightning bolt and a mage's staff crossed over each other to form an X that was dividing the circle into quarters. In each of the quarters was a leaf, an eye, a flame, and an assortment of animals including a bird, dog, and cat.

Alex dismounted and tied up their horses outside the door. He led Lowell into the building. There, at a desk, sat a woman with dark hair, dark eyes, and sun tanned skin. Her hair was tied back in a horsetail. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" she asked, getting up from behind her desk. First she shook hands with Alex, then she shook hands with Lowell. But as she did so, she was gazing deeply into his eyes.

Lowell looked away while Alex began, "I came because this young boy, Lowell, claims he does not have magic, but I have proof that claims otherwise." He produced the knife that had declared Lowell's possession of a Gift and handed it to the woman. "Test it if you like. This knife was created to warn the user of an attack or of poison. Only a person with the Gift may handle it. Otherwise, the person would burn themselves badly. As you can see, this boy has not been burned."

The woman handed the knife to Lowell, who took it meekly. When it did not burn him, she nodded. "Come here, boy. Sit," she commanded, pointing to a chair. "Do not move or I will not be able to do my job," she said as she knelt to gaze into his eyes once more. She held Lowell's chin in her hand so he could not look away. He couldn't have looked away, though, even if his head was free. It was as if she had locked his body in one position just by looking into his eyes. She was searching his mind for answers. He could feel it; it was like a tiny hand was wiggling around in his brain to find something. It was most uncomfortable. He couldn't blink; couldn't think of anything. Suddenly, he was free. He could look away and he did so. "Stand up. Turn around slowly; all the way around. Let me have a good look at you. He did so, feeling very silly. "Very interesting," the woman remarked. "Very interesting indeed. You have a great purpose in life. What's even more interesting is that while you most certainly do posses the Gift, there is nothing that physically indicates it. Your mind has the knowledge of the Gift, it even tells what kind it is. However, there is no magical aura or color to even let others know that you have the Gift. Here," she said, producing a candle. "Light it."

"I- I don't know how," replied Lowell.

"It doesn't matter if you know how or not. If you have magic, you will be able to do it. Imagine the candle burning and then want it to burn," instructed the woman.

Lowell tried. He was amazed when a tiny plume of smoke rose from the candle just before a small flame appeared on the wick.

"Well done, Lowell. Well done," exclaimed Alex, clapping.

"Now," said the woman. "Try to see my aura. Tell me what color it is. Close your eyes and think. Listen for my presence. Find me. When you open your eyes, you should be able to see my aura."

Lowell did this. He closed his eyes. He listened. He didn't know what he was listening for. He heard a dog bark outside; then he heard Alex clear his throat.

"Come on, Lowell. I'm over here. Find me with your mind. You can do it."

There- there was the woman. He could sense her mind, her thoughts, her heartbeat. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her. "It's brown. Your magical aura is brown."

"Excellent!" exclaimed the woman. "Now. Look at yourself. You should see nothing but yourself. There will be no aura; not even a colorless one. Colorless ones you can still see because the air around the person will be slightly distorted." Lowell looked at himself. He looked at himself all over. What the woman said was true. He had no aura. "Now look at Alex." Lowell did. Alex's magic was green.

"But why don't I have an aura?" asked Lowell.

"You have a very difficult road ahead of you. There are many great things planned for you. I could read it in your mind. Because of the things planned for your future, there is a need for secrecy about your Gift. That is why you have no aura. You have not had one since the day you were born. Now, as for what you can do with your magic, there is quite a number of things. In time, you can learn to find the truth of what people say or how things appear. You can light fires and read minds. You can even see the past simply by touching an object. You cannot see the future, though. For some reason you have not been given that Gift. It is unclear at this time why that is so. You need to find a proper teacher to instruct you in the use of your magic. I think Alex will be able to help you there. Won't you?" she asked, turning to glare at Alex.

"Yes. Yes, of course. I can teach the boy how to use his magic," Alex agreed.

"There is just one thing more before you may leave. Lowell, look at me." Lowell met the woman's eyes once more. "If anyone offers you a life of riches and easy living, do not accept their offer. Things in life are meant to be earned by hard work. Never accept the easy way out. Work for your keep. Do all you can to help others. It does not have to be physical help like cleaning or carrying things. It can be emotional help, too. If someone is sad or upset, lend an ear and actually listen to their troubles. Give people the comfort of knowing you care. Never ever turn your back on someone in need because one day when you are in need, that person may not come to help you." She released Lowell from her gaze by looking now at Alex. "That will be five silver nobles."

Alex grudgingly handed over the money and guided Lowell outside. "Good luck, Lowell, and gods all bless," was the woman's last remark.

_V9-12_

That night, in bed back in the city at Alex's home, Lowell thought about all that had occurred today. He wondered what the woman had meant. It had all made sense, but what to make of it he did not know. _How_ was his life going to be great? _Why_ were their things planned for him in the future? _Who_ planned them? The gods, surely, but _why_? He soon fell asleep to dreams of great things.

_V13-16_

_V14-20_


	15. 452 HE Setting Out

Note: Lowell's story was originally a songfic based on the song _Pilgrim_ by Enya. I have removed the lyrics to comply with the new rules of but where they were, I will put a v#-# so that should you wish to follow along with the song (after finding the lyrics online), you can. The song goes pretty much in order, with eight lines at a time- I have used four lines at a time. So, when you see a 1-4, that means the first four lines, 5-8 next four, 9-12- next four and so on.

452 H.E. Setting Out

As Lowell slept, Alex sat up, watching the boy. According to the tester woman, Lowell had a difficult path to face. Alex couldn't just let him go off on his own after he was finished training him. If Alex knew what he was doing and didn't work Lowell too hard, he would be able to fully train the boy in his magic by the end of next month. But what of after that? What would become of Lowell? Alex couldn't bear to think of the look on Lowell's face when he was told he had to go. Right then and there, Alex made up his mind. _He_ would take Lowell in and give him a home. _He_ would be the father Lowell never had. He smoothed his hand over his neatly trimmed brown hair and ran a hand over his chin and fashionable goatee. He smiled, his hazel eyes shining with pleasure and pride. He was willing to help Lowell in his difficult life.

_V21-24_

The next day dawned clear but cold. Lowell woke to the sound of birds chirping outside. Alex had his suitcase on the bed beside him. He was packing. "Where are you going?" Lowell asked, worriedly.

"I'm traveling east into Galla and you're coming with me," Alex replied. "If you're to get a proper education, I can't teach you here. We need to go somewhere where there will be no distractions and plenty of resources for us to use while I'm teaching you. After that, we're going back into Tortall and south to Carthak. There's a great University there that I think you would be interested in seeing. They also have the most realistic menagerie."

"Really?" Lowell's eyes were wide with excitement. "I've never been there! I've lived in Corus and Dunlath Valley all my life. I've never been anywhere else." He was silent for a moment then said, "But wait. Daine is probably looking for me. I should tell her that I'm okay. I need to send her a message."

"I think I can help you there. You see, I can just tell her with my mind-changing abilities not to worry about you and that you are safe. Do you agree to let me do that or would you rather send a note?" asked Alex.

"Could we do both? I think it would be better," replied Lowell. "But I can't read or write, so you'll have to do it for me."

"Agreed," Alex said, smiling. "Now, what is Daine like? I need to know so I can find her. What kind of magic does she have?"

Lowell began to tell Alex all about Daine. When he was finished, Alex asked not to be disturbed, shut his eyes, and set himself to finding Daine. He found her. It wasn't too hard, she was thinking about animals and she was the only one with copper fire. Alex used his influential magic to change Daine's worried thoughts. He made her see Lowell sitting safely on the bed next to him. He made her say to herself that Lowell was okay. Once he was sure Daine wouldn't worry anymore, he let go of his magic and came back to reality. "So, what do you want this note to say?" he asked Lowell while reaching for a piece of parchment and a writing brush.

Lowell dictated a letter. Alex couldn't help smiling. The thoughts this boy had and the concern he felt for Daine was just so adorable. Alex then realized that even though this boy's path would be long and difficult, it would be made easier by the big heart that Lowell had for everything. When the letter was finished, Alex folded it and sealed it, using a seal that he had made which had his trademark on it. It was a dagger and a mage's staff crossed over each other.

Alex sent Lowell to give the letter to the head servant while he continued packing. Lowell returned and Alex cut down some of his own shirts to fit the boy. "We're going to have to buy you some new clothes before we leave," Alex chuckled, cutting down the last shirt and packing it in Lowell's own bag.

Not more than three hours later they were ready to leave. Together they had spent the morning looking at ponies for Lowell. At last they had settled on a placid brown mare with a long forelock that flopped over her big, innocent brown eyes. Lowell did not know how to properly ride a horse, so after they were all packed and Alex was leading the packhorse, they set out at a slow pace. Shadow, Lowell's new pony, meekly followed Alex's big palomino horse, Sunshine.

By noon on the fifth day, they arrived in Cría, the capital of Galla. There they stopped for lunch and some quick shopping for more supplies. By nightfall, they were sitting at a table at an inn a few hours outside the capital in a small town called Lake's Edge. Alex had said this would be their home for the next month.

That month passed very quickly, at least to Lowell. He was a fast learner and was always fascinated at what Alex had to teach him. Within that month, Lowell had learned to read and write as well as safely control his magic. He was able to read other's thoughts and start impressive fires. He learned to see the history of any object he touched with just a thought. He could even dissolve illusions that were placed around something and tell when a person was lying. Alex even taught the boy how to ride properly. Soon he was able to gallop with the best of the men of Lake's Edge. Alex had begun in the middle of the month, as a treat to Lowell for his excellent learning ability, to teach him the art of smithing. By the end of the month, Lowell could make a very pretty pendant or a fine-edged knife. Alex promised that within time, he would teach Lowell, as his teacher had taught him, to put bits of his magic into whatever he created.

Everyone soon got to know the young boy. He was always eager to learn and willing to do what he was asked. He soon found that no task was impossible. As sure as he was alive, there _was_ a way to get things done. The people of Lake's Edge soon realized that no matter what obstacle was in the young boy's way, he would find a way to pass it. When he wasn't having a lesson or with Alex in the smithy, he could be found helping a stableman groom horses or helping someone with their daily chores of chopping wood, cooking, and cleaning. Lowell always knew, though, when people were taking advantage of him. His magic would tell him so. If that were the case, he would politely decline the offer that the person made and would wander off in search of someone else who needed something done for them.

Little did Lowell know, all the practice with his magic and skills would soon be put to the test. Reaching Carthak would be the beginning of his long and difficult journey to fulfill whatever it was that mysterious lady, whom he had met on the road that night he had escaped, had in store for him. She had said to remember her, but he didn't even know who she was. She said all he had to do was ask for something and he would get it. He knew, though, that was not how things worked in this society. He had to work for things. He had to work really hard.

Late one night, in the middle of the second month at Lake's Edge, as he was pondering what that mysterious lady had said and what the magic tester had said, he was suddenly blinded by a brilliant flash of light. The light dissipated as quickly as it had come. Standing there, at the foot of his bed, stood the woman again. He quickly sat up. "Who are you?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I am the Great Mother Goddess," she replied. "Surely you've heard of me?"

"Oh, yes, of course, but I never knew what you looked like. No one ever told me," replied Lowell, lowering his head and his eyes.

"Do not be afraid, my child. I'm not angry at you for not knowing who I am. I'm merely displeased that no one ever taught you. You were thinking of me, were you not?" Lowell nodded. The Mother smiled. "I am here to tell you, since you have come a long way in both distance and character, what you are to do once you reach Carthak. I cannot give you details as that is _your_ choice to make. I can only tell you what must be accomplished. Those immortals which have, until recently, been roaming about your land were brought here by spells and by men who wished nothing but to wreak destruction upon the land. But that much you already know. The men of your country already know that, too. They know what the spells are and what the intent of the people was. They do not know who was responsible for the destruction that was caused. They do not know the truth of what went on. They have only gathered conclusions based on what the evil men had planned for just such a situation.

"You must find out the truth of what really happened. You must bring them to justice. Us gods cannot help you very much as we do not know ourselves how the recent events had unfolded. We, too, were blinded by the traps set by the men who unleashed the immortals. We cannot say what will happen as you search for the truth because we do not know the future, either. It is as ever-changing as the patterns of the clouds in the sky. You must not fail or further destruction could arise. I told you that you possess something so great that no one can have it but you and only those whom you choose to share it with. Figure out what that gift is; only then will you know how to use it to your advantage." She looked at the table across from Lowell's bed. On it was a silver pendant that Lowell had made that day. It was in a star-shaped pattern with a large, dark blue sapphire in the middle. It was strung onto a silver chain that Alex had made to go with it. It was studded with diamonds and sapphires of the lighter blue kind.

The goddess picked it up and touched the dark blue sapphire with a long, slender finger. It shone brilliantly as she whispered some words over it. As she handed it to Lowell, the light faded until it was glowing dimly. "Keep this close to you as a token of me. If you need me, just hold it and call, but only if there is no hope left and if all else fails. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask for it; not just from me, but from any of your friends. Those who consider you equally a friend will be willing to give you assistance in a time of need. No bond is as strong as that of friendship. It can get people through anything. Keep safe, my son, and remember your duty." With that, the lady vanished, just as she had the first time he met her.

Lowell slipped the pendant around his neck and lay down in his bed once more. He would have to tell Alex of this in the morning. But now he was tired, more tired even than before the goddess came. He rolled over on his side and was instantly asleep.

The next morning, over breakfast, Lowell told Alex about his encounter that night. When he finished, Alex made the quick decision that they should leave instantly. They packed up all their things, and after a rapid good-bye to the townspeople who had gathered to see them off, they rode along the path towards Tortall and the road that would eventually lead them south to the boat that would take them to Carthak.

_V25-28_


	16. 452 HE Carthak

452 H.E. Carthak

Nearly three weeks later, they finally arrived at the southern port that would take them to Carthak. It was almost nightfall by the time they reached the port so they spent the night at an inn. Early the next morning, they bought passage on a ship after assuring that their horses (which would also go on the ship with them) would be well cared for during their journey and sailed that day for Carthak. A few days, nearly a week, and they landed at the port in Carthak just around noon.

As soon as Lowell stepped off the boat, his mouth dropped open. This was the most amazing place- besides Corus- that he had ever seen. A little over a year ago, he had heard, Daine had helped take down the evil ruler, Emperor Ozorne, and replace the throne with his nephew, Kaddar. She had helped the slaves to be freed, too. In the process, though, she had managed to destroy the palace, but it seemed much had been rebuilt in the year since Kaddar became Emperor.

The palace, which spread out in front of Lowell, was now nearly complete and was gleaming. Flags and pennants that topped a few towers snapped to attention with every breath of wind. Since he was at a port, there was a slight breeze coming off the water. There were courtyards all around him with exotic plants and birds. Fountains were the centerpieces of such courtyards. The pathways were made of brick, unlike those in Corus which were only dirt still. Benches placed every thirty feet or so provided a place to rest for pedestrians. Off to Lowell's left was a path leading up a hill. Crowning the hill were several magnificent temples to many gods- both foreign and common. On the right was a path to a busy marketplace. There, people of many different nationalities were selling all sorts of merchandise.

The crowd that was disembarking the boat swept Alex and Lowell along to the Border Station where newcomers had to state their purpose for arrival and how long they would be there as well as pick up any luggage they had brought. Alex and Lowell were in and out in no time, saying that they were there for pleasure and that their length of stay was unknown at this time. They found their luggage and loaded up their horses. Once they were outside and away from the crowds of people flocking to the markets, Alex turned to Lowell and asked, "Well, what shall we do first?"

"I'm hungry," replied Lowell, looking up at Alex innocently. "That boat food wasn't so good."

Alex chuckled. "All right. Would you like to eat at the University, the palace, or in the city at an inn? I have some favors I could call in so that we can eat anywhere we want to for our entire trip."

"Which place has the best food? I'm starving."

"Would you like to go to the palace for lunch then see the menagerie? I think that would be a good thing to do on the first day." Lowell nodded emphatically. Alex grinned then said, "Okay, then. It's settled. To the palace we go!"

They walked to the palace after leaving their belongings and horses at an inn near the dock. When they reached the main courtyard just outside the palace, they were stopped by an armed guard. "What is your purpose for coming to the palace?" the soldier asked in a gruff voice.

Alex stepped forward and said, "I am Count Alexander of Golden Mountain, just north of Golden Lake and east of Naxen in Tortall. I once sold His Highness, Emperor Kaddar five anti-poison pendants. Please inform His Majesty that he once told me that if I were ever in Carthak City to seek him out and he would grant me royal favor. I am here now to collect what is owed me."

The soldier bowed and left. Within a few minutes, he returned and replied, "His Majesty will be most happy to accommodate you today. He asks that you please follow me to the kitchens where he usually takes his noon meal." The soldier beckoned and led them to the kitchens. There he left to return to his post.

The two travelers were met by the Emperor himself just outside of the kitchen doors. "Greetings, Count Alexander. I trust your boat ride was pleasant?"

"As pleasant as could be expected, your Highness. I would like to introduce you to my student, Lowell. He has never been to Carthak. He had no home and was briefly taken in by Veralidaine Sarrasri, the Wildmage," said Alex, bowing. "I believe you know of whom I speak?"

Kaddar held out his hand to Lowell who shook it. "Welcome, Lowell. I am Emperor Kaddar. I once met your Daine. She was very kind to me when she was here. She once called me simply Kaddar and I allow that you do the same. Now, what do you say to some lunch?"

"That sounds wonderful, Kaddar!" exclaimed Lowell, licking his lips and following Kaddar into the kitchens.

During lunch, Alex had expressed an interest in visiting the royal menagerie and Lowell had enthusiastically seconded the idea. Kaddar agreed to take them, laughing at how excited Lowell was. When lunch was finished, he took them all to the menagerie. There, they were able to meet many animals face to face thanks to Daine's magical influence over the animals. Lowell had so much fun meeting all the animals. He would greet those animals whose enclosures they could actually enter with a large hug and a cheery, "Hello!" Then he would talk at great length to the animal, telling it how good or how pretty it was and how he wished he could be that animal for whatever reason. He knew the animals couldn't exactly talk back to him, but he knew they understood much more than if they were animals in the wild. Both Kaddar and Alex were both very impressed by Lowell's unquestioning love of each and every animal Alex noted it was the same unquestioning love that the boy had shown to everyone back at Lake's Edge.

At last they finished their tour of the menagerie. Lowell was sad to leave, but he knew that he couldn't spend forever there. There was more to do and see in this wonderful city.

Meanwhile, two men had just left the Border Station. The first, a large, very dark-skinned man, exclaimed, "How could he be here? He couldn't know what we are hiding, so what is he doing in Carthak?"

The second man, who was of medium height and a lighter skin than the first man replied, "It's probably just a coincidence. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Normally, I wouldn't worry about it, either, but since he's no ordinary boy, we need to be more cautious. Tell Ahzed to move that which is in our charge to someplace safer. It needs to be in a place no one would ever think to look for it. We don't want the boy to find it and get his hands on it. It could mean trouble for us. Serious trouble," said the dark skinned man.

The lighter skinned man nodded and left to do as he was bid. The dark skinned man looked around then inconspicuously blended in with the new crowd coming from the Border Station.

For the rest of the day, Kaddar was their personal tourguide. He showed them the aviary that his late Uncle had built which Kaddar had decided to continue to maintain. He showed them the newly restored Hall of Bones as well as some of the newer museums including one which had old artifacts that were uncovered when part of the palace was destroyed last year.

That night, Kaddar invited his two guests to join him for dinner and then for a night stroll around the many candlelit courtyards. The two graciously accepted. When they were finished walking through the courtyards, they took their leave and went back to the inn where they had left their belongings.


	17. 452 HE The Second Day

Note: Okay, so… Finally, here's the long awaited ch. 17. I've finally managed to write it. I hope you like it cuz I don't have a ch. 18 yet. But I will soon, I promise. Anyway, in response to so many of your previous reviews, that poem-ish thing WAS NOT written by me. In the first chapter that it appears in, I gave credit to Enya for her song Pilgrim. I did not write the lyrics, everything belongs to Enya.

452 H.E. The Second Day

When they awoke the next morning, they ate breakfast downstairs in the common room. After, Lowell suggested they go back to the museum with ancient artifacts in it. Maybe, with Kaddar's permission, he could practice his "past sight" magic. So, they rode to the palace and after giving their horses over to the stable master, went in search of someone who could bring them to Kaddar.

Kaddar agreed they could practice magic in the museum. So, they went and Alex started the lesson. "Okay, Lowell, let's see how well you can do with your magic. We'll start with something easy. Touch that vase over there and tell me who made it and who it was made for and where."

Lowell touched the vase and concentrated very hard. At last he had an image. A man was talking to another man about a commission. "I'll give you fifty gold nobles to make me a vase for my wife," the wealthy man was telling the worker.

"As you wish, Sir. What scene would you like me to put on the vase? A wedding? A birthday? Midwinter?"

"Why don't you put a scene of the mountain range that divides us from Galla and Tusaine? My wife, Isadora, just loves the mountains at sunset. If you finish this vase by tomorrow night, I'll give you an extra ten silver nobles, Kendall."

Kendall bowed low and backed to the door. Only when he could touch the knobs behind him with his fingertips did he turn around and leave. Next, the image showed Isadora moving to Carthak, writing a will, dying of childbirth, and then the vase passing into the hands of one of her best friends who passed it on to her children and grandchildren, who eventually donated it to the museum as an artifact of ancient Maren pottery. That's when the image ended and Lowell came back to reality. "The vase was made for a noble of Maren and his wife, Isadora in Maren by the artist called Kendall of Maren. It changed hands only 4 times before it came here."

Alex removed his hand from over the sign that was posted next to the vase and replied, "very good, Lowell. Try another artifact."

They tried artifact after artifact, some more difficult to know about than others, but Lowell got most of them correct. Finally, they came to an empty pedestal that had dust marks on it outlining a rectangular shape. There was no sign to tell what had been there before. Alex asked Lowell to try to find out what was there.

He had only to touch the pedestal before an image came to him. He watched it intently, and then came back to reality. "Alex, it's not good. We have to leave. Now. This is where the Forbidden Book was. It was here just yesterday! They know we're here. They know we're after it. Only, I don't understand why it's so important. I only know that it's a clue to finding out what happened to make the immortals come and who was responsible. We have to leave if we don't want them to find us. I know that the book is still in Carthak, but I don't know how to get to it. We need to tell King Jonathan about it. What should we do?"

"Why should we leave? We can book passage on a ship so that our names get written down in their log books. Then we can move our belongings and ask Kaddar for refuge somewhere. By the time whoever's after us discovers that we haven't really gone, we will have gotten to the book and taken it back to Corus to show King Jonathan," said Alex. "Let's go take care of that right now."

They first booked passage on a ship bound for northern Tortall then they informed Kaddar of the situation and he agreed to give them a safe place to hide. He took them to the University to meet Lindhall Reed, a professor of nature studies there. He was just packing up to leave for Tortall. He was given a job teaching the study of plants and animals to the pages. He agreed to let them use his University apartment since no one else was there for the summer and it was warded with the most powerful protection spells, courtesy of Numair Salmalín, who also once took refuge in Lindhall's apartment while Emperor Ozorne wanted him.

That night, Lowell told Alex where the book was. Together, they formulated a plan to get the book. They decided Alex should take the book because who knew what would happen if Lowell touched it. They didn't want to take the risk of him blacking out like all the other times he had come in contact with it.

They woke early the next morning at the same time and quickly went about their business to get ready for the day. Today was the day they would attempt to get the book. By now the people guarding it would have heard that Lowell and Alex were gone back to Corus and would have lessened security on it. With luck, there wouldn't even be anyone near the book, but just in case, Alex had come up with a set of contingency plans.

Silently, they both went to the building where the book was being kept. It was a small barn that was barely big enough for the four cows that were kept inside. Alex went around the barn to check out the situation. He found a traditional two-door opening on one wall and two grimy windows on another. He peered through the cobweb-strewn windows to see if anyone was about. Seeing no one, he signaled to Lowell, who ran for the house of the people who owned the barn.

Upon reaching the house, Lowell screamed as loud as he could. He was out of sight from Alex which meant that the owners wouldn't see Alex, either. Sure enough, just as Alex had said they would, the husband and wife came running outside in nothing but their night clothes. "What's going on out here?" the man demanded of Lowell.

"Bear! I think I just saw a bear! It was so scary! It almost attacked me!" Lowell then slumped to the ground and began sobbing his hardest. It wasn't difficult to fake this- he just thought of all the times Lord Aaron, or should he say Lord Sinthya, had punished him or hurt him.

Meanwhile, Alex, upon hearing the scream, ran as fast as he could to the barn's entrance, pried open one of the doors, and looked around. There was hay everywhere except for the spaces where the cows were standing and the main aisle down the center. Lowell had said the book was in a haystack, but he never said there would be a haystack this big. Alex dived into the nearest stack and began searching. Finding nothing, he climbed into the second stack, all the time praying that Lowell continued his little act. He searched a third and a fourth pile. Finding nothing, he began to give up hope. But then, just as he was about to leave without the book, inspiration struck. Why keep the book on the first floor where some clumsy stable hand might stumble upon it by accident? Alex quickly found the ladder up to the loft and began his search there. Almost in no time at all, he found the book and scrambled back down the ladder and out of the barn, remembering to carefully close the door as he left. He ran into the woods that surrounded the barn and ran all the way to within earshot of Lowell, who was still making a scene.

By now, the man was very annoyed with the young boy. "There are no bears living in Carthak!" he bellowed. "You probably just saw a dog, you stupid little boy. Get on your way, now. Leave us in peace."

Just at that moment, Alex made his signal. He whistled like a common Carthak bird twice then watched as Lowell started coming towards him. Together they walked further into the woods and then stopped. "Did you switch it like we planned?" asked Lowell. Part of their plan was to create a duplicate copy of the book but fill the pages instead with nonsense spells and made up stories.

Alex looked away from Lowell's eyes. "Well, no," he replied, slowly. "Not exactly."

xxxxxxxx

Well, what did you think? Good? Too short? Sorry… I just though that here would be a good ending to the chapter. You'll just have to wait and find out if Alex switched the book or not. But as of right now, I have no ch. 18 written, so it may be a little while before I can get some done.  
Until then,  
Robinwyn


	18. 452 HE History

Wow. I am REALLY sorry for making all of you wait nearly 3 months for this new chapter. I have been very busy with schoolwork and if you don't believe me, just ask all my friends. They know how hard I've been working. Unfortunately, I do not have Ch. 19 written just yet, so it may be a while before I post more. But don't worry; I won't make you wait 3 more months. Come Christmas, I should be able to write a whole lot more. All my schoolwork will be finished by then. So, without further ado, the long awaited and crucial Ch. 18….

xxxxxx

452 H.E. History

"You didn't get it? Why? What happened?" questioned Lowell, plainly upset.

"Now wait a minute, here. I said 'not quite.' That doesn't mean I didn't get it. As it happens, I _did_ get the book. But while I was up there, something happened- something I can't explain. All of a sudden I felt it wasn't necessary to switch the books. We're leaving for Corus as soon as you give the word, and by the time they come to check the book again, we will already have taken it to Jonathan and he will have already sent someone out to search for all parties involved. So, here." And with that, he produced a corner of what appeared to be a book from inside his jacket.

Lowell smiled. "Let's go take a look at it, shall we?" They left where they had been and went back to the University. Once there, Alex set the book on a table.

"Okay, Lowell, let's see what you can do with this one. And if anything happens I'll be right here, okay?" He turned and walked to a far wall to give Lowell space. From across the room, he said, "do what you need to. This place is warded to prevent any leakage by magic. No one will know you are here."

Steeling himself, Lowell stepped up to the table. Gingerly he put his tiny hand on the book. At first, nothing happened. Then slowly, an image grew in his mind. At first it was hazy, but as time passed, both in reality and in the image, the picture became crystal clear. He saw land- a very large landmass. There were what seemed to be two types of people on it: people who glowed with a radiance so brilliant that it hurt to look at them for long, and people who looked just like the mortals here on the earth. From somewhere in the back of his mind, Lowell was getting information to explain what he saw.

These were the times when gods and mortals lived in harmony in the same realm. The mortals were offspring from the gods, but not fully gods themselves. He could see them going about their daily lives. Then, he could see them telling stories. The children made up fantastical stories about magical creatures that lived happy lives. The adults would make up stories about terrible creatures. They told of creatures that destroy, creatures that frighten, creatures that are a menace to everything around them. They told these stories out of revenge or out of a necessity to teach young children lessons and instill fear in them. For every story he heard, Lowell saw these creatures become real. They became real because of the trace of godliness left in the mortals. They lived some distance away from the humans, but eventually they encroached on the mortal lands as well as the immortal lands. Eventually, though, the gods became angered at the amount of destruction, both mental and physical, that was going on.

Finally, one day, a man came from the edge of the village to speak to the rest of the people. He was one of the first mortals. He had been asked by the gods to speak on their behalf. He was to tell them of their anger and displeasure. As Lowell watched, he heard the words the man used to admonish the people. "Mortals, you have wasted this land to no end. You have caused destruction and plague everywhere you touch. Your words and thoughts are vile. You deserve no better than to live in the filth you have created and in so doing, you have brought this upon yourselves. From this day forth you shall live among the creatures you have so hatefully designed. You shall no longer live beside your ancestors, the gods. Every hundred years, by your own hand, a new and more terrible creature shall be born to prey upon the world. All this shall happen until the time when a certain young mortal shall bring to light three qualities of righteousness. When said qualities are brought forth, all shall be restored and no further destruction will be brought about in the years to follow."

As soon as the man had spoken, a terrible rumbling noise came first from the air around the people. Then slowly it was transferred to the ground beneath their feet. A horrendous earthquake shook the land, tearing everything apart and eroding the ground. People were screaming, running for cover, even, but nothing could save all of them from the terror that occurred that day. The earth was literally ripped to shreds. Where there was once land, water soon flowed, in hopes of filling in the gaps left for it. Families were torn apart, people were hurt and killed, land and properties were demolished. Nothing structural remained, save for a few trees and plants. No longer could the people see their ancestors. There was a haze separating the two realms now. The man who had spoken the wicked portent was nowhere to be found. He had not survived the apocalypse.

Lowell could see time pass. He could see every century when the new creatures were created. He witnessed the creation of the spell. It was originally meant to send spies and traitors back to their countries. For a while there was peace among the lands and the spell was lost. Lowell noted that this is where the story first started. He saw himself finding the book, touching it, and blacking out for the first time. Memories returned of what that first vision was. Then he was handing the book to Lord Aaron, who then passed it on to Tristan. Tristan then met with his cohorts and used the spell to open the barrier. The book was then shipped off to Carthak, where it was then hidden. Lowell could see Emperor Ozorne create a new army of immortals. Not only did he see the series of recent events, but he saw the history of each individual involved up until the point where all their stories met. Finally, he could see the immortals being removed from the earth by the gods. The image slowly faded and a new one took its place. It was the Goddess. "Lowell," she said. "Lowell, you must be the one to break the curse. You must be the one to save your fellow people. Show them your compassion and your innocence." With that, Lowell was left in darkness. Slowly, he opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was still in Lindhall Reed's quarters.

He looked at Alex. "Let's go to Corus," he said.

They left that night. They boarded a ship and arrived in Corus later the next morning. With all due haste, the two of them made their way to the castle. Once there, they sought out King Jonathan. He was in a meeting with his most trusted advisors. His steward told Lowell and Alex to wait until the king was finished. The king, however, had a different idea. He stopped his meeting and threw open the doors to admit the Count of Golden Mountain and his protégé. A young woman stepped out from behind the king's outstretched arms, which had been resting on either side of the doorway, and ducked under them to come into the antechamber. "Lowell?" she asked, surprise clearly written on her face.

xxxxxx

Please review! I am sad that I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter. I know I have more readers out there. And please, if you think this story is good (and that's your own opinion; I'm not forcing you to think so), please recommend it to other people. The more people that read it and review it, the more I know what people think of it and the more I know where I've gone wrong or where I have done something good. I am still going to update to Ch. 19 when I write it, no matter how many reviews I get, but it sure would be nice to get at least 5. Think of it as an early Christmas present. :-)

Robinwyn


	19. 452 HE Meetings and A Trial of Sorts

Note: I am SO sorry this has taken SO long to write up. I managed to write it in my History class (how appropriate, huh?) when I was really bored. I hope you like it; I have yet to write up chapter 20 yet, but I will probably get around to it over the summer. So, without any further introductions, here is chapter 19:

xxxxxxxx

452 H.E. Meetings and A Trial of Sorts

The boy looked to see who called his name. Seeing who it was, a smile, large and bright, appeared on his face. Tears filled his eyes as the young woman who had taken him in ran over to envelop him in a large, strong embrace. He hugged Daine back just as fiercely. "I've missed you so much," he cried, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I've missed you, too. But somehow I knew you were in good hands," the young wild mage replied. She put her hands on Lowell's shoulders and gently pushed him backwards so she could get a good look at him. Satisfied that he was safe, she stood, saying, "Come, tell me of your adventures these past months."

Lowell, being the young diplomat that he was, said, "Stories can wait. _I_ need to speak with King Jonathan."

The adults laughed at this. King Jonathan smiled. "Well then, Young Master, step into my office."

Lowell looked at Alex, who nodded and handed Lowell his knapsack, which contained the book and some reports he had composed based on the information he already knew and what Lowell had told him from what he had seen in his vision. Together, Lowell and the king walked into the meeting chamber. The steward closed the door behind them, leaving the others to converse amongst themselves.

No less than a half hour had passed when the doors to the meeting chamber opened and King Jonathan looked around the antechamber. "Alex? Daine? May I please have a word? Numair, Alanna, and George, you too. This matter concerns you all." Lowell left the room as Jon's four council members, who had been there since the start, and Alex, entered the room behind their king. The door closed once more.

Lowell sat alone outside, listening to the muffled sounds coming from behind the thick wooden door. He could hear the deep, baritone voice of the king talk at length followed by, or often interrupted by, an outraged cry from one of the five others in there. Occasionally he would hear Alex's voice follow what the king said. Even more rarely he would hear the four others speak in more civilized tones.

Two hours later, the six emerged. Lowell studied each of their faces. George looked disgusted, Numair looked angry, Alanna appeared confused, Daine seemed amused, and Alex and Jon looked rather pleased at what had passed. "How did it go?" asked Lowell of the six.

"Rather well, I suspect," replied Alex. "We'll meet again tomorrow with the proper people and get this whole matter taken care of."

Lowell was satisfied with the course of actions the king had taken. He didn't know much of how these matters were dealt with, but he knew that Jonathan was a good king and would do what had to be done to exact justice on those who had done wrong. "What is going to happen?" he asked.

Jonathan replied, "Well, when we meet tomorrow with the magistrates, we will decide what should be done. Most likely those involved in the trouble-making will be found, arrested, and brought to trial. Should they be found guilty, only those who have done the worst will be sentenced to death. The others will be imprisoned or exiled. But for now we can only wait and see. Would you care to join me for lunch? I know you must be quite hungry after waiting around for so long. I know I am. You and Alex can meet me by the palace gates in thirty minutes. I have a few matters to attend to first, but I would love to take you to an eating house in the city that is one of my favorites since I was a boy your age, Lowell. My cooks are well enough, but they often make far too much of a big deal of me dining with guests and I am really in the mood for a good home-cooked meal."

Lowell smiled, looked at Alex who approved with a nod, and replied, "We'd like that very much."

"Good! And if any of you others would like to join us, you are more than welcome to." King Jonathan made his excuses and left them.

Thirty minutes found the seven of them gathered at the gates, all of them on horseback. Jonathan had changed into less fancy attire. Had anyone not known him to be the king by his looks, he could have passed easily for a lesser noble or even a wealthy commoner. He explained to Lowell and Alex that he often frequented the city dressed as he was so that he could better get to know his people.

The following day, Jonathan and his council members were seated in the meeting chamber. He had introduced Lowell to his son, Roald, the evening before. The two boys became fast friends. Upon the king's request, Roald was to show Lowell around the palace grounds while he and his council members met with the magistrates.

"We have a problem on our hands, my friends," Jon stated. "A few years ago, a book was stolen by a most awful man. We know this man to be Lord Sinthya, formerly known as Lord Aaron. We now have him in custody for other misdemeanors, but none so bad as this. I propose we question him about this matter and find all those involved."

"While that may be all well and good," interrupted Numair, "that man is capable of evil things. He had nearly as much power in his Gift as I do, given the recent discovery we are of the same lineage. I know that I have power to defy truth spells, but there is no telling whether Lord Aaron has such skills. I propose we question him under the watch of a griffin. Daine, I know you keep in contact with a few griffins who have nested nearby. Would it be possible to request one to sit in judgment for us? It would be a great honor for them to assist us in such a time of need."

Daine nodded. "I agree. I will see what I can do in the way of securing aid from a griffin."

"Thank you, Daine. Any help the griffins can give us will be much appreciated. I should like to speak with them on my own to express my gratitude." Jonathan stood and walked to a rack draped over with sheets of parchment. He filed through them and selected one. He brought it over to the table, placing it face up to reveal a map of Carthak and Tortall in moderate detail. He pointed to various places on the map, explaining the significance of each place in the course of events. "We need soldiers," he said, "to go out after we hear what Lord Sinthya has to say and round-up all we know to be involved. Each shall be justly tried and sentenced. Daine? Will you go ask the griffins for their aid? We shall question Lord Sinthya at nightfall."

Daine nodded, rose from her seat, and left. Jon handed out a few more assignments then dismissed his council and the magistrates. An hour later, he was summoned by a raven to come to where Daine and the griffin were. The griffin, carefully apprised of the situation, was more than honored to assist the king in such a noble task. Jonathan expressed his gratitude and granted the griffin the honorary title of "Royal Interrigator."

Later that evening, everything had been set up. Lord Sinthya sat, bound by spelled shackles on both hands and feet that cancelled magic, on the ground in the stable pasture, surrounded by an entire company of the King's Own. The griffin perched comfortable on an elegant ebony perch, made especially in honor of the griffin himself. Jonathan and his council stood in front of the prisoner, the magistrates seated at make-shift tables off to the side. At his own request, Lowell sat at the end of the magistrate's table in order to witness the proceedings. Count Alex, made an honorary council member, stood with the king and his council.

After the official opening proceedings had concluded, Jonathan and his council began the interrogation.

"What is your full, and true name?" Jonathan asked.

"Lord Aaron of Dunlath," replied Aaron, not wanting to incur the wrath of the griffin for lying.

"Do you know and understand what charges have been brought upon you?"

"Yes. I do." Part of the opening proceedings was the reading of the list of charges of the accused.

Each council member took turns asking him questions, rapid fire: How old are you? What is the date of your birth? How many years of schooling? Where did you study? Where did you reside and how many years did you reside in each place? Did you have any servants? How many? In turn, Lord Aaron answered each one honestly. Alanna was the next councilor to ask a question. "How much income do you make in a year and on average, how much do you spend?"

Offhand, Lord Aaron did not know. He knew roughly how much money was made and spent, but he did not know the exact figure. He began to sweat. "I don't know" was not a smart answer, so he did not want to say so. He did not want to guess and make up a number either for fear of what the griffin would do. Never before had he been question in the presence of a griffin. Finally he decided to take a rough guess and hope that he said the correct number. "I make two million, five-hundred nobles per year and spend one million, fifty." He flinched, waiting for something to strike. Nothing came. Had he just fooled the griffin? He knew he was off by a few hundred nobles, so why had the griffin allowed him to lie? He knew the griffin was not on his side. Did his magic allow him to defy or cancel truth spells? He knew he could defy mage truth-spells, but never had he known he could defy those of an immortal.

The council members seemed to accept his answer and continued to question him. Each time he felt he could get away with it, Aaron lied, just to test the griffin. Not once was he caught. "Do you have any living relatives and what are their names?" asked Lord Gareth the Younger, Jonathan's cousin and council member.

"I have no living relatives. They all passed into the Black God's hands several years ago," replied Aaron with ease.

"He lies."

xxxxxxxx

Note: Well, there's only one thing to say: I hope you liked it. Please review it and let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapters and I apologize again for the long wait. There is a major, yet tiny clue tucked in here somewhere. If you can find it, feel free to email me with your guesses, or leave it in a review. If you are correct, I'll give you a special notice of congratulations in the next chapter when I finally write it.


End file.
